A True Fairytale
by Di.M.H
Summary: Toy Chica never believed in fairytales but when she meets Bonnie her whole world changes.


**Di.M.H: "hey ya guys, what's up how have ya been? Me? I've been great just reading and writing. I gotten into reading the new descants book, it's good so far, anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story, I got more coming up. If you guys want me to write a story for BonnieXToyChica or maybe not, just let me know. please R &R, I'm out of here, peace everyone."**

 **Cupcake: "Cupcake"**

 **Di.M.H: "SHUT UP!"**

 _A True Fairytale_

#

Fairytale 1, we meet

#

Toy Chica yawned as her alarm went off. She reached up and hit the off button. The alarm stopped. She groaned as she rolled over onto her back.

"Cupcake," her cupcake called.

"I'm up," she said.

She sat up and reached her arms over her head. She heard a knock on her door. She got to her feet and walked to the door. She opened the door to see her best friend Mangle standing there. She waved at her smiling.

"Morning Toy Chica," she said.

Toy Chica let out a yawn as she greeted Mangle. Mangle looked at her.

"Did you sleep at all," she asked.

"Yeah I slept," Toy Chica replied, "I'm just waking up."

A loud sound echoed down the hall. They looked to see Toy Bonnie holding a bull horn. He had it pointed at Toy Freddy's room. Toy Freddy ran out and punched him on top of the head. Toy Bonnie fell back onto the floor.

"There are other ways of waking someone up," Toy Freddy growled.

"Okay now I'm fully awake," said Toy Chica.

"Cupcake."

"Don't worry we'll get some breakfast."

"She's hungry, huh," Mangle asked.

"Yeah," said Toy Chica, "she always gets hungry in the morning."

She picked up her cupcake and they walked down the hall. Mangle followed behind her. They got to the kitchen. The puppet was flowing around getting his cereal.

"Morning puppet," they called.

The puppet looked over his shoulder and waved to them.

"Morning girls," he said.

He grabbed his bowl and left the room. The girls grabbed some cereal and made their way to the stage room to eat. They sat down and started eating. They heard Toy Freddy chasing Toy Bonnie down the hall. Toy Bonnie dashed into the kitchen and locked the door. Toy Freddy started banning on the door.

"Get out here," he shouted.

"Heck no," said Toy Bonnie, "you'll hit me again."

"I need to get breakfast now open the door."

"No way, besides you need to go on a diet anyways."

"What did you just say?!"

"Here they go again," Toy Chica groaned.

"Couldn't they just be quiet for one morning," said Mangle.

"Nope," said Toy Chica playing with her spoon.

"Cupcake."

"Yeah, they're total idiots."

The puppet just ate his cereal while BB and JJ ate theirs. The puppet sighed and turned to Toy Freddy.

"Just get away from the door and he'll come out," he said.

"Fine," said Toy Freddy.

He walked away from the door. Toy Bonnie popped his head out with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He hopped out and sat down beside the girls for protection since Toy Freddy and him were scared of Toy Chica. Toy Freddy growled at him before going into the kitchen.

"Geez, Toy Bonnie," said Mangle, "can't you just wake him up the old fashion way?"

"Where's the fun in that," Toy Bonnie asked.

"Idiot," Toy Chica groaned slapping herself in the face.

Mangle giggled at her.

"What," said Toy Bonnie.

"Nothing," said Toy Chica.

Toy Freddy came back with his bowl of cereal. He sat down and started eating. The puppet made a sound to get their attention. They looked at him.

"I've invited an old friend of mine for a visit," he said, "he'll be here with his friends today. So once you all finished eating I need your help in making sure this place is in top shape before they arrive."

"You seriously invited people here without asking us first," Toy Freddy asked.

"Don't worry, they're good people."

"That's what you say," said Toy Chica.

"I can hear you Toy Chica," said the puppet, "I'm sure you'll get along with them."

"Right we'll see."

"Toy Chica, why can't you be excited for once," said Mangle, "I bet they'll be the nicest people in the world."

"Not possible," said Toy Chica.

"Cupcake."

"You two are the worst," said Mangle.

#

They had just finished the pizzeria when there was a knock on the door. The puppet flowed toward the door. Toy Chica stood there putting the broom away. She swore under her breath as it wouldn't stay put. A hand reached out and grabbed the broom from falling on her. She looked up to see a purple bunny standing there.

She couldn't believe how cute he looked. He was so handsome that she thought she was staring at a prince from a fairytale or something.

"You look like you could use a hand miss," he said.

His voice made her shiver. He was so handsome that she couldn't stop staring. She didn't know who he was but all she knew was that he was the most attractive boy she had ever seen in her life. She felt herself blushing.

"T-thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said pushing the broom into the closet.

"I'm Bonnie by the way."

"I-I'm T-Toy C-Chica," she said.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Toy Chica," he said smiling.

His smile made her knees blucket underneath her. She felt like she was going to faint if he didn't stop staring at her.

"Hey Bon," a voice called.

She looked to see a red fox walking toward them.

"Hey Foxy," said Bonnie, "what's up?"

"I disappeared before puppet could finish talking," said Foxy.

"Sorry pal but I saw this beautiful girl here needed help."

He called her beautiful. She blushed. Foxy looked at her and elbowed Bonnie's side.

"Bon you charmer," he said, "You just got here and already putting the moves on a girl."

"I wasn't putting the moves on her Foxy," said Bonnie, "I just noticed that she needed help is all."

"Right Bon, whatever you say."

The puppet flowed toward them. He smiled when he saw them.

"Ah, Foxy, Bonnie," he said, "I see that you met Toy Chica already."

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "I was only giving her a hand."

"That's just like you Bonnie," said the puppet, "I'm glad to see that you haven't changed one bit."

Toy Chica looked up at him. He looked down at her smiling. She turned away blushing. He was so cute. She couldn't believe that he was real and right in front of her. She thought this was a dream but if it was a dream then she wouldn't want to wake up. She heard other voices coming toward them. She turned to see a chicken and two bears. One of the bears was yellow which was something she never seen before.

"Ah,' said the puppet, "Toy Chica this is Gold, Freddy and Chica, you've already met Foxy and Bonnie."

"Hi," said Toy Chica turning to them.

"Hello," said Chica, "it's so nice to meet you."

"Thanks, I'm Toy Chica."

"Well Toy Chica," said Gold, "hello. I don't have a name but they me Gold."

"Hello," said Freddy.

"Well, why don't you all come with me," said the puppet, "I'll introduce you to the others."

"Let's go," said Freddy.

Bonnie was the only one to stand there with her. She looked at him blushing. Why was he staying? He could go meet the others.

"You could go with them," she said.

"Well, I kind wondering if you need any more help before I go," he said, "I hate to walk away and let you struggle with something else that I could help with."

He was so sweet. No one other than Mangle would help her around here. The puppet was busy with his experiments; BB and JJ were busy playing one of their little games while Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were busy fighting with each other. Mangle would stop what she was dong and help her when she could. She felt happy knowing that he was willing to help. She blushed as she stared at him.

"N-no," she said, "I-I don't need any help. S-so you can go."

"Well okay," he said, "if you're sure. It was nice meeting you. I hope we can again later."

He walked after his friends. Toy Chica stood there watching him walk away. She touched her cheek. She couldn't believe how she reacted to him. She never felt this way about anyone before. What was it about him that made her act this way?

#

Toy Chica sat on the stage. The puppet had introduced their guests to the others. She watched as Mangle and Foxy were hitting it off. She smiled realizing that Mangle was in love. She looked over at Bonnie; who was talking with Toy Bonnie. She blushed as she stared at him. What was it about him? He was so charming and he was very helpful earlier. Toy Freddy and Freddy were talking while Chica got to know BB and JJ. She didn't see Gold or the puppet amount which meant they went somewhere else.

Bonnie walked toward her. She felt her face getting even warmer. Toy Bonnie had walked off for some reason. Bonnie waved at her. She waved back feeling her face getting warmer and warmer with which step he took toward her.

"Hey Toy Chica," he said, "Can I sit here?"

"S-sure," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

He sat down beside her. She rubbed the back of her head. He did the same. He seemed nervous for some reason. They sat there for a while without speaking.

"Um," he said, "so….I was pretty shocked when the puppet invited us here."

"How do you know him again," she asked.

"Oh, he used to live at our pizzeria before he came here."

"Oh, I see, I mean I knew that he lived at a different pizzeria before coming here but I've never asked him more about it."

"Well, knowing him, he wouldn't say much. He's not much of a talker."

"Yeah that I know."

They laughed.

"It's pretty big here. It's much bigger than our pizzeria."

"Really?"

"Yeah, our place is smaller than this."

"Huh, ya know I've thought this place as big. I mean I guess it's because I've been here my whole life."

"Yeah, I get ya."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but stare at him. He sat there with his hands on his lap. She felt her own moving for his. She quickly pulled back and placed her hands in her lap.

"Um," she said, "if you don't mind me asking. What's your place like?"

"It's like any other pizzeria, I guess," he replied, "but hey it's home."

"Yeah right, sorry I asked."

"No, it's no problem," he said reaching for her hand.

"I don't mind answering any questions you have."

She blushed as he fingers brushed against hers. He quickly pulled back realizing what he was doing. They blushed as they turned away.

"S-sorry."

"I-it's okay."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He turned to look at her but quickly turned away blushing even harder. She turned away too also blushing. They looked back at each other. They slowly moved closer toward each other.

"Hey sorry it took so long," said a voice.

They jumped back. Toy Chica looked to see Toy Bonnie standing there with his guitar in his hands.

"Did I miss something," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-no," she said, "I-it's nothing."

"Y-yeah," said Bonnie.

"Okay," said Toy Bonnie, "hey I got my guitar. You wanna see it."

"Oh, yeah sure," said Bonnie.

He took it from him. He held to his body.

"Do ya mind," he asked.

"Go ahead," said Toy Bonnie.

Bonnie began to stroke a few notes. Toy Chica sat there watching him as he started playing the music was so beautiful that is had to be a song that was made for a lover. He closed his eyes and let the music take him away. Toy Bonnie stood there with his jaw to the floor. The others turned and saw him playing. Mangle, BB, JJ, and Toy Freddy were shocked but the others just smiled knowing that he could play.

Bonnie stopped playing and opened his eyes. Toy Bonnie stared at him in awe. Toy Chica felt like that song was for her but she didn't know why. Bonnie handed back the guitar. Toy Bonnie took it back and looked at him.

"Wow," he said, "I can't get my music to sound like that."

"Well, I could help you with that," said Bonnie.

He turned to her. She blushed as he looked at her.

"What did you think of it," he asked, "it wasn't the greatest right?"

"That was beautiful," she said, "did you write that yourself?"

"Actually," he said, "it just came to me a minute ago."

"Wow, seriously," said Toy Bonnie, "you're awesome dude."

"Thanks I think."

"That rocked Bon," said Foxy.

"Thanks man," said Bonnie.

They high fived, Toy Chica smiled at them. They seemed like good friends. Foxy looked at Toy Bonnie and shook his hand. Bonnie turned to her.

"You really liked it," he asked.

"Yeah I did."

"Well, I'm glad."

She blushed as he smiled at her. She turned her head to the side. Chica walked toward them. She tapped Bonnie and Foxy on the shoulder. They turned look at her.

"It's time for us to go," she said, "it's getting late."

"Right," said Bonnie.

He turned to Toy Chica. She looked at him. He looked like he wanted to do something but was fighting the urge.

"I really like talking to you today," he said, "I hope we can do it again someday."

"Yeah," she said, "I would like that."

"Great, so um next time maybe."

"Yeah next time."

Foxy elbowed him in the side. Bonnie looked at him. Foxy gestured him to say something else. Bonnie glared at him. Foxy slapped his face and pointed to Toy Chica then at Bonnie. He mouthed for him to ask her out. Bonnie blushed realizing what he wanted. He shook his head. Foxy growled at him and mouthed do it now or I will do it for you. He rolled his eyes then turned to her.

"Um," he said, "Maybe you would like to go out some time."

"Are you asking me out," she asked.

"Well, I guess I am," he said, "what do you say?"

Toy Bonnie looked at her waiting for her answer. He elbowed her arm. She punched his side. He made a small noise holding his side.

"Sure," she said, "I would love to."

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I would love to get to know you a little better."

"M-me too."

"When should we, ya know."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

#

Toy Chica realized she had a date tomorrow. She ran into kid cove. Mangle sat there on the stage. She was getting ready for bed when Toy Chica grabbed her wrist. She looked up at her confused.

"Toy Chica," she said, "what's wrong."

"I need help," she said.

"Sure with what," Mangle asked.

"I have a date tomorrow with Bonnie."

"What but you just met him."

"I know but he asked me and I said yes. Please Mangle, you have to help me. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Okay," said Mangle, "I'll help you."

"Thanks."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow around six p.m."

"Okay that gives us enough time tomorrow to prepare."

"Good where should we meet?"

"Come here around three and we'll get to work."

"Why three?"

"We got a lot of work to do to make you look cute."

"Alright, thanks Mangle."

"No problem, goodnight Toy Chica."

"Goodnight Mangle."

#

She got to her room and fell onto her bed. She couldn't get Bonnie out of her head. She couldn't believe that she was going out with him tomorrow after they just met today. She really did like him. She hoped that Mangle could help her prepare for her date. She trusted Mangle. She knew how to prepare for a date even though she never been on one before.

"I hope the date goes well," she said.

She felt sleep catching up with her. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep. She dreamt about Bonnie that night. She dreamt that they were a couple and were going out on several dates. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

#

#

#

#

#

#

Fairytale 2, day out with you

#

"Ow!"

Toy Chica let out a cry as Mangle messed with the features on top of her head. She tried to move but Mangle pulled her back.

"Stop moving," said Mangle.

"That freakin' hurts Mangle," she cried.

"If you stop moving then it wouldn't hurt to so much."

"Why do we have to do this anyways?"

"Hey you asked for my help last night and besides don't you want to look nice for your date tonight?"

"Fine," she groaned.

"That's much better,' said Mangle, "okay I'm done."

"Finally," said Toy Chica, "I've never sat for that long."

"Well duh," said Mangle, "you usually moving around trying to stop the boys from fighting."

"Hey you do the same thing too."

"Not as much as you."

"Whatever."

"So, what time is he picking you up?"

"Oh. What time did he says that he'll be here around?"

"Six."

"It's five-thirty now."

"Oh crap!"

She got up and ran to the stage room. She got there and realized that he was early. He was sitting there talking with Toy Bonnie. He looked so handsome with a flower in his bow. She noticed that it was a different than what he was wearing yesterday. It was a lot nicer than his other one. She felt nervous. This was her very first date and it made her nervous. She walked into the room. Toy Bonnie's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her.

Bonnie turned and saw her. His eyes widened and he jaw fell to the floor. She smiled at him feeling a more nervous. He stood up and walked toward her. She blushed as he walked toward her. He stood there rubbing the back of his head.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," she said, "and you look….well handsome."

"T-thanks," he said, "well shall we go?"

"Sure," she replied.

He held out his arm and she took it. He said goodbye to Toy Bonnie and they headed out of the room. Toy Bonnie sat there in shock. He got up and ran off. He knocked Toy Freddy over as he walked into the room.

"Hey what's wrong now," Toy Freddy growled.

"Toy Chica is going on her first date," Toy Bonnie shouted, "it's the end of the world."

"What?!" Toy Freddy shouted.

Mangle stood in the doorway. She slapped her forehead. Boys could be so stupid sometimes. Now she knew why Toy Chica always beat the crazy out of them.

#

Toy Chica and Bonnie walked down the sidewalk. She kept looking up at him. She smiled realizing that her first date with a very cute boy. They stopped at the movie theater. They went inside and Bonnie paid for two tickets to a movie. They walked inside the theater and found their seats. They sat down and the movie started. Toy Chica couldn't focus on the movie: she was too busy looking at the boy beside her.

She smiled as she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She imagined kissing him on the mouth. She wondered if it would feel nice. She wondered if would taste good. She shook her head as her thoughts turned perverted. She didn't need to think like that. He was so nice and she can't be imagining them in bed at that moment. She barely knows this boy but yet she couldn't help it. She looked at him again.

He leaned back in his seat watching the movie. She tried to look at the screen but she kept looking at him. It was so hard not to look at him. He turned to her. She quickly turned back to the screen. He reached out and touched her hand. She blushed as she felt his hand on hers. She looked over at him. He quickly pulled his hand back.

She reached for his hand. She grabbed it and held it in hers. She could see him blushing as they held hands. She smiled at him. He looked back at her. They stared into each other's eyes. They quickly turned away. She looked back at him. He looked back too. They leaned forward but stopped. They turned their attention to the screen trying so hard not to kiss.

#

The movie ended and they got up from their seats. She felt sad that the date was over before it really started. They left the theater but Bonnie didn't take her back the pizzeria just yet. They walked down the sidewalk until they came to a restaurant. They went inside. There were animatronics serving guests which were also animatronics too.

"I heard about this place from Freddy," he explained, "this is one of the few places for animatronics to eat without humans around."

"I didn't know this place existed," she said.

"Well, yeah they do," said Bonnie, "Freddy takes Chica to places like this all the time when they go out. He told me about it before I left."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah well, that's Freddy for ya. He's always willing to help a friend."

A mouse animatronic led them to an empty table. He seemed to know Bonnie.

"That would be all thanks Cheese," said Bonnie.

"No problem," said Cheese, "we owe you big time for fixing up the boss earlier this week."

"Hey I'm just glad he's doing well," said Bonnie.

"Right, I'll send Cake your way."

"You fixed up their boss," Toy Chica asked.

"Well, yeah," said Bonnie, "I guess I got a talent for fixin' up animatronics. When they break down I'm usually the first one they call."

"Wow," she said.

He was good with his hands. The dirty imagines came back in her head. She shook her head trying to get rid of them. She saw a cat animatronic walking toward them. She was their waitress. She smiled at Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie," she said, "You on a date?"

"Well um," said Bonnie.

"Oh, I'm just teasin'," she said, "So, what can I get for ya all?"

They ordered their food. She walked away wrinkling at Bonnie before she disappeared. Toy Chica felt a little jealous. Bonnie rolled his eyes at the cat animatronic.

"How many animatronics have you fixed up," she asked trying to get over her jealousy.

"Well, a few," he replied, "they say I got a gift but I don't know. I mean, I'm okay at it but I don't know if I'm that good."

"I'm sure you are," she said.

She reached over and touched his hand. His body tensed but relaxed after a while. She smiled at him. Their waitress returned with their food. She set in down in front of them and walked away. They ate their meal.

"I bet they give you discounts for helping them out," she said.

"Well, they do but I just wish that they didn't," he said, "I don't want special treatment ya know."

"I get that."

A rat animatronic walked over to their table. He looked at Bonnie.

"Excuse me," he said, "but aren't you Bonnie the fixer rabbit?"

"Is that what they're calling me now," Bonnie asked.

"I need your help," he said, "My friend just shut down without warning, can you take a look at him?"

"I guess so," said Bonnie.

He turned to Toy Chica.

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind, is it okay if I watch you?"

"Sure," he said.

They got up and followed the rat to the table where his friend was lying face down. Bonnie reached down and made him title his head upwards. Everyone around the table turned to look. Bonnie nodded and reached into his throat. He pulled a out a large piece of a potato from his throat. The animatronic kicked on and sat up. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"He just ate too fast," said Bonnie, "he'll be just fine now."

"Thanks you so much," said the rat.

"No problem," said Bonnie, "now I need to wash my hands."

He walked off into the rest room. Toy Chica sat there at their table smiling. She couldn't believe how amazing he was. He knew that something was in the animatronics throat before even checking its system. Bonnie came back and sat down at their table.

"Sorry you had to see that," he said.

"Oh it's fine," she said, "You knew what was wrong before checking his system."

"Well, it was a lucky guess," he said.

"You're so amazing," she said.

"I wouldn't say that I'm amazing," he said.

"But you are," she replied, "I've never seen anyone work that fast and that well."

"Like I said it was a lucky guess."

#

They finished their meal and Bonnie paid the check. They walked to the door. He pushed the door open for her. She giggled before walking out. Bonnie followed behind her. They walked down the sidewalk heading to the pizzeria. it didn't take them long to get there. Toy Chica wished that they would stay out a little longer. They got to the main entrance. Toy Chica turned to face him smiling at him.

"I had fun today," she said.

"Yeah me too," he replied, "maybe we could do this again some time."

"I would like that."

"Great just let me know when and I'll be here."

"You're cute."

He blushed rubbing the back of his head. She giggled at his reaction. He was so cute when he blushes.

"Well, I'd better go," he said.

He turned around to walk away but she grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her. She moved closer toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. His body tensioned from shock but he relaxed as he leaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist returning the kiss. They pulled away blushing.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said, "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah I would love that."

She opened the door and went inside. She was going to close the door behind her but Bonnie stopped it with his hand. She looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed her. She froze due to shock but closed her eyes as she leaned into the kiss. Her hands ended up on his shoulders wrapping around his neck. He stood there holding the door open while kissing her. They pulled away and he walked off. She waved goodbye to him before closing the door. She turned around leaning against the door. She let out a dreamy sigh.

She was in a daze as she skipped into the stage room. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were playing chess when she walked into the room. Toy Freddy looked up and saw her. He tapped Toy Bonnie's shoulder and pointed. Toy Bonnie turned and his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw the look on her face. She spun around the room giggling. Mangle walked into the room and saw her dancing around the room.

"I take it the date went well," she said.

"She's scaring me," said Toy Bonnie.

"Me too," said Toy Freddy.

"Oh you boys," said Mangle, "she's in love."

She walked over and tapped Toy Chica on the shoulder. Toy Chica looked over at her. Mangle waved to her.

"You had fun right," she asked.

"Absolutely," said Toy Chica, "I think I'm in love."

"Well, I'm glad," said Mangle, "you're glowing."

"I can't help it," said Toy Chica, "he's amazing."

"Hey what about us," said Toy Bonnie, "aren't we amazing."

"Not like Bonnie it seems," said Mangle.

Toy Chica fell onto the stage with a sigh. Mangle giggled and sat down beside her. She never had seen her best friend act this way before. It was nice to see her act this way. Toy Chica was usually the one who didn't believe in true love but now that had changed. She had met her true love and she believes in it now. Mangle giggled.

"How can one day out with a guy make her act like that," said Toy Bonnie.

"Girls are strange," said Toy Freddy.

The puppet made his way into the room. He smiled as he saw Toy Chica lying on the stage.

"I see her day went well," he said.

"Yep," said Mangle, "look at her; I've never her like this."

"Yes, Bonnie is a bit of a charmer," said the puppet, "he doesn't even know it too."

"Heh, I think she'll be like this for the rest of the night."

"So, it seems that way," said the puppet, "we should call it a night everyone. Mangle could you please help Toy Chica to her room. I'm sure that she'll too daze to make it on her own right now."

"Right," said Mangle.

She helped Toy Chica to her room. Toy Chica kept giggling as they walked. Mangle couldn't help but laugh. They got into her room. Toy Chica fell onto her bed with a dreamy sigh. Mangle giggled closing the door behind her. Toy Chica rolled over looking up at her ceiling. She never had been this happy in her life. How she wished this could last.

"Cupcake."

She didn't reply. Her cupcake tried calling out to her again but still nothing. Toy Chica fell asleep with a smile on her face for the rest of the night.

#

#

#

#

#

Fairytale 3, please I love you

#

Bonnie made his way into the pizzeria. He hadn't been this happy since well ever. He walked into the stage room. The moment he stepped into the room his good mood turned rotten as he caught Foxy watching "Bonzi bunny" on YouTube. He growled and slammed the laptop screen on his hands. Foxy let out a cry of pain. He looked and saw him standing there glaring at him with rage. He smiled and waved at him.

"Oh hey Bon," he said, "welcome back."

Bonnie punched him in the face. Foxy fell back onto the floor. He sat up rubbing his face. Bonnie glared down at him.

"Damn it Foxy," he said, "you know I hate that damn YouTube show."

"Sorry Bon," said Foxy, "but I didn't think that you would be back by now."

"What's going on here," Freddy called from the hall.

He saw Bonnie standing there glaring at Foxy. He rolled his eyes knowing that Foxy did something again. He walked toward them.

"Foxy what did you do now," he asked.

He looked and saw "Bonzi bunny" on the screen. He groaned and slapped himself in the face. Foxy had to watch that when Bonnie just got back.

"Foxy, you know how Bonnie feels about that," said Freddy.

"Sorry Freddy," said Foxy.

He sighed as he rolled his eyes. He turned to Bonnie.

"So, Bonnie how was your day," he asked.

"Great, until I came home to that damn thing," said Bonnie, "he ruined my good mood."

"I know don't mind him," said Freddy, "tell me about your day with Toy Chica."

Bonnie told Freddy everything that happened. He explained about the movie and about the restaurant. He smiled when he relived the kissing. He couldn't forget about the kissing. He enjoyed it maybe a little too much but who cared right?

"Wait," said Foxy, "you guys kissed?"

"Yup," said Bonnie.

He had forgotten all about "Bonzi bunny" about this time. Freddy smiled. He was glad that Bonnie had a good time.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Bonnie," he said, "it's getting late let's get some sleep."

#

Bonnie woke up to his alarm clock. He sat up and hit the snooze button. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He heard his phone go off. He grabbed it and saw that he got a text message from Toy Chica. He smiled and opened it.

 _Hey there, I had a good night last night. Thank you so much for a good time._

He smiled. He had given her his number last night and she gave him hers. He was glad that she texted him. He was so happy that she did.

 _Hey Toy Chica, I'm glad you had fun last night, I did too. Are you busy today?_

He sends the text and waited for a bit. It didn't take long for her to reply back. He smiled and opened the message.

 _Hey there Bonnie, I'm free. If you want to meet up later that's cool with me. I could use some time way from this place._

He sat there thinking of what to say. He wanted to hang out with her again. He quickly typed her back.

 _Sure, where should we meet up?_

He sent the message and waited. Once again she didn't take long to reply. He smiled happily.

 _We could meet at the park. It's beautiful this time of the year._

He smiled again and began to reply when he heard a knock on the door. He looked and said that they could come in. Freddy popped his head into the room.

"Hey Bonnie," he said, "Chica thinks we all go to the park."

"Yeah sounds good," said Bonnie.

"Okay," said Freddy, "we'll be waiting for you."

He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Bonnie looked down at his phone and smiled.

 _Yeah I'll meet you at the park._

She replied back quickly.

 _Okay see you there._

#

Bonnie had to think of a way to meet up with Toy Chica at the park. He and the others had just gotten to the park. He pulled out his phone and checked for more messages from her. He was happy to see that there was one

 _Hey I'm on my way but I won't be alone. The others are with me._

He looked up at the others then turned back to his phone.

 _I'm here already; the others are with me too. Should we meet up with the others or should we meet alone?_

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "What are you doing there with your phone?"

"Nothing," he replied.

Foxy walked toward him and took the phone from him. Bonnie tried to get his back but Foxy was out of reach.

"Foxy, give that back," he hissed.

Foxy looked at the screen and smiled at him. Bonnie went at him but Foxy jumped to the side. He walked over to Freddy and Chica.

"Hey guys," he said, "guess what; Bonnie has been texting with Toy Chica."

"FOXY!"

"AW," said Chica, "that's sweet."

"Foxy give Bonnie back his phone," said Freddy, "Bonnie if you want to hang out with her then just tell us."

Foxy threw Bonnie his phone. Bonnie bashed his elbow into Foxy's chin. Foxy fell back holding his chin. Chica giggled while Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Bonnie go," he said, "if you want to spend time with her then go."

"You sure Freddy?"

"Yes now go."

"Thanks."

He walked off leaving the others behind. He stopped underneath and tree and checked his messages. Sure enough there was a message from her.

 _Hey I guess we could meet alone. We just got here. Where are you?_

He looked around to see if he could use some as a landmark. He realized that he was in the center of the park with the fountain.

 _I'm by the fountain. I'll wait for you._

He sat underneath the tree and stared at his phone until he got a reply.

 _Okay, I'm on my way now. Please don't go anywhere._

 _Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I'll keep an eye out for you._

He waited for her by the fountain. He saw her running toward him. He smiled as he saw her. He waved to her. She waved back. She got there in no time flat.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

They looked at each other and kissed. He couldn't get enough of the kissing. They pulled away and he grabbed her hand.

"Shall we go for a walk," he asked.

"Sure," she said.

They walked around the park enjoying themselves. They talked as they walked down a path. They were caught up in their own little world.

"I'm glad that we could do this," she said.

"Yeah me too," he said.

They stopped by the lake. They watched the ducks swimming by. They continued walking down the path. They saw the other toy animatronics sitting on a hill enjoying the day. She giggled as they saw them walking by. Mangle waved to them smiling. They waved back as they walked away. They go to a park bench and sat down.

She held his hand. He moved closer to her. He put his arm around her shoulders. She placed her head on his shoulder. They looked at each other smiling. They kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He took his free arm and put it around her. They held each other as they kissed. They closed their eyes deepening the kiss.

"It's such a nice day isn't it," she said.

"Yeah," he said, "it is."

They kissed again.

"I'm so glad you asked me out the other day."

"I'm glad too; I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Me too."

"Hey BONZI BUNNY," a voice shouted.

"GOD DAMN IT FOXY!" Bonnie shouted turning around.

He saw Foxy waving to them. He picked up and rock and threw it at him. The rock hit him in he head causing him to fall onto the ground and sidle down the hill. Bonnie hopped over the bench and grabbed his arm and made him get up.

"You know I hate that," said Bonnie.

"Sorry dude," said Foxy, "how else I am supposed to get your attention."

"Oh geez, I don't know, about calling my name?!"

"I did but you didn't response."

"So, you called me that?!"

"Hey it works it works."

"I'll kill you."

"Geez, man take it easy."

"Bonnie," Toy Chica called.

Bonnie sighed and turned to her. She stood up and walked over to them.

"Is everything okay," she asked.

"It's fine, Foxy is just being an ass."

"Hey no I wasn't."

Bonnie threw a rock at him. Foxy fell onto the grass. He sat up rubbing his head.

"Get out of here," Bonnie growled.

"Hey Freddy sent me," said Foxy.

"What is it time to go already? We just got here."

"No, he wants to know if you're joining us for lunch or can we eat without you."

Bonnie looked at Toy Chica. He did have some cash on him. He turned back to Foxy.

"Tell Freddy that I'm not joining you guys for lunch."

"Okay cool," said Foxy.

He got up and walked off. Toy Chica grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to stay with me," she said, "if you want to eat with your friends then that's fine with me."

"I don't feel like joining them," he said, "and besides I plan on spending the day with you."

He grabbed her hand squeezed it. She looked up at him.

"Come on let's go get some lunch."

"Sure," she said.

They walked off until they found a hotdog stand. Bonnie paid for two hotdogs and gave one to her. They walked as they ate their hotdogs. She giggled as he got mustard on his face. She took a napkin and wiped his face. He smiled and chuckled. They finished their hotdogs and continued walking. They stopped to take a break by the playground.

BB and JJ were playing on the swings. They waved when they saw them. Toy Chica waved back smiling at them. They were so cute playing together. They sat down onto a bench. She could see Mangle and Toy Bonnie pushing them. Toy Freddy was sitting under a tree reading his book. The puppet was collecting materials for his experiments. Toy Chica placed her head on his shoulder. Bonnie held her in his arms.

They stared into each other's eyes. They kissed. They heard laughter coming toward them. BB and JJ were running for them. Mangle and Toy Bonnie were running after them. Toy Chica smiled at them as they got closer. They grabbed her hands and pulled along. Bonnie stood up and followed behind them.

"Come play with us," they sang.

"Okay," said Toy Chica giggling.

"BB, JJ, let them be," said Mangle, "sorry Toy Chica."

"Its fine," said Toy Chica.

"Hey they're just being kids," said Bonnie.

Mangle and Toy Bonnie got to take a break while Bonnie and Toy Chica played with them. Bonnie sat on the sidle with them in front of him.

"You two ready," he asked.

"Yeah," they cheered.

Toy Chica looked up smiling at them. They sidled down the side. He had a way with kids. She was glad that they liked him. They came down and pulled Bonnie to the monkey bars. He picked them up and put them on the bars. They laughed as they were lifted up into the air. Toy Chica smiled at him. They came to use the bars to get across. Bonnie kept beneath them in case they lost their grip. She walked along him.

BB reached the other side first and laughed. JJ groaned only to get a piggy back ride from Bonnie to cheer her up. She laughed as they went around the playground. Toy Chica giggled as she watched them. BB wanted a turn so Bonnie gave him one too. He ended up with both of them on each shoulder and went around the playground one more time.

Toy Chica grabbed a hold of one of the monkey bars and hanged there for a while. She felt a hand on her back. She looked down and smiled at Bonnie. The kids were now climbing up the stairs. She giggled. He helped her across smiling. They laughed as she fell into his arms. They looked into each other's eyes. Toy Bonnie ran after BB and JJ as they ran around the playground. Mangle giggled watching the couple.

#

The sun was setting. They sat on a hill watching the sun down. They leaned against each other. It was the perfect end to the perfect day.

"It was fun today," she said.

"Yeah it sure was," he replied.

"Hey Bonnie," a voice called.

They turned to see his friends staying there waving to them.

"It's time to go," Chica called, "come on, let's go."

"Aw, do you have to go," Toy Chica asked.

"Yeah sorry," he said, "I wish I could stay longer."

"Hey there's always next time."

"Yeah, you're right."

They kissed. He stood up and helped her up to her feet. They stared into each other's eyes then kissed once more.

"Goodbye," he said.

"Goodbye," she replied.

He turned to walk away to his friends. She turned and called out to him. He stopped and looked at her. She ran toward him and gave him one last kiss. He kissed her back.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

They kissed again. The others watched them with a smile on their faces. They pulled away and walked away. Bonnie got to his friends and noticed the way they were looking at him. He stared at them confused.

"What," he said.

"Oh, nothing," said Chica smiling.

"Yeah it's nothing Romeo," said Foxy.

"Come on, let's go," said Freddy.

Bonnie rolled his eyes but followed back to the pizzeria. He did have a good day today. He looked up at the setting sun. He now knew that his life had changed forever and he didn't care. He now had someone that loves him and that he loves back. His perfect beautiful angel; his world couldn't be so complete right now than it could be. He started walking again when Freddy called out to him. He stayed behind them thinking.

#

#

#

Fairytale 4, angel

#

Toy Chica woke up to her cupcake jumping on her chest. She had gotten to bed without setting her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes as she groaned. She was having such a dream about Bonnie too. She sat up and her cupcake rolled to the edge to her bed. She popped up and ran toward her. Toy Chica reached out and grabbed the cupcake.

"You really are annoying sometimes," she groaned.

"Cupcake."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up, I'm up."

"Cupcake."

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Cupcake."

"Oh shut up."

"Toy Chica, are you up," Mangle called.

"Yeah, I'm up."

"Cupcake."

"I said shut up."

"What is going on in there?"

"Nothing."

"Cupcake."

"I'm this close to taping your mouth shut."

She got up and walked to the door. She opened the door to see Mangle standing there. She let her inside. Mangle looked around the room. Toy Chica's room was a bit different than most girls around her age. She kept journals that had poems she wrote on her nightstand and her diary was sticking out from under the pillow on her bed. Mangle picked up the latest journal that she had been writing poems in. She looked at her.

Toy Chica never let anyone read her poems. She only did them for fun. Mangle had tried several times to read them but Toy Chica wouldn't let her see them. She set the journal down catching the look that Toy Chica was giving her. There were pictures of famous poetists on her wall. Mangle could count the times that Toy Bonnie had sneaked into her room to read her poems. Toy Chica would catch him and beat him up for going into her room. She had said that no one was allowed in her room without her permission.

The boys knew what would happen if they went into Toy Chica's room. Mangle usually waited to be invited into the room. BB and JJ barely had a reason to go into her room anyways. The puppet usually kept to himself which was a good thing. Toy Chica sat on her bed. Mangle sat down beside her. She always felt nervous when entering her room but not because of Toy Chica herself: she was afraid that she would betray her trust and read her journals. Toy Chica was very private about her journals.

She rather her diary be read than her journals. That was a much she didn't want anyone to read her journals. Mangle tried to get her mind off the journals even though she really wanted to read them. She looked at her best friend.

"What's up," Toy Chica asked.

"Well," said Mangle, "I overheard the puppet on the phone. Apparently, the pizzeria where Gold and the others lived had been attacked but by what I don't know."

"WHAT?!" Toy Chica shouted, "are they okay?! Is Bonnie safe?!"

"Let me finish," said Mangle.

"Sorry," said Toy Chica.

"As I was saying they're fine but they need a place to stay. So the puppet said that they could stay with us until their place gets repaired."

"Really?! Bonnie is coming to stay here!"

Mangle knew that made her happy to hear that Bonnie was going to stay with them. She knew that Toy Chica would be really happy. Toy Chica jumped off her bed and grabbed her wrist. Mangle stared at her.

"When are they getting here," she asked.

"I don't know, soon I think."

"I need to look cute for when Bonnie gets here."

Mangle couldn't help but giggled as Toy Chica tried to look cute for her boyfriend. She never seen this side to her; she kind of liked it.

"Cupcake."

"Oh shut up, what do you know anyways?"

Mangle giggled. They heard Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy fighting as usual. Toy Chica groaned but went back to what she was doing. Mangle got up and left the room.

"Cupcake."

"Hey I heard that."

"Cupcake."

"I hate you."

"Cupcake."

"Oh whatever."

#

Bonnie and the others came into the pizzeria. They looked like a wreck. The puppet stood there to greet them. Bonnie was missing his left arm and face while the others weren't as bad as he was. The puppet flowed toward Gold.

"Are you sure it was Spring Bonnie that did this to you," he asked.

"Yes, but only he's not Spring Bonnie anymore," said Gold, "he goes by Springtrap now."

"This troubling indeed," said the puppet.

"Tell me about it," said Foxy, "we nearly got destroyed."

"Can you fix us," Chica asked.

"Yeah I can," said the puppet.

"Can you do it soon," Bonnie asked, "I don't want Toy Chica to see me like this."

"Yes of course."

"Ah, Bon, we're a little late for that," said Foxy.

Bonnie looked where he was pointing He saw Toy Chica standing there with her hands over her beak. He swore under his breath. She ran toward him. She wrapped her arms around him. Bonnie swore again.

"Bonnie what happened," she asked, "are you alright? Who did this to you?"

He placed his hand on her head. He looked down at her. She looked up at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Its fine Toy Chica," he said, "I'm fine don't worry."

She buried her face into his chest. He looked over at Freddy. Freddy sighed and looked to the puppet. The puppet nodded as he flowed toward them.

"Let's go," he said, "I will repair Gold first then Bonnie."

Bonnie held Toy Chica in his arm. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. What could he say to comfort her? He needed to say something to her.

"It'll be okay," he said, "I'll be back to my old self in no time."

"I know but it's terrible that someone would hurt you like this," she said, "I can't believe anyone would do this to you. My Bonnie."

#

Toy Chica had fallen asleep on the stage waiting for the puppet to make his repairs. She woke up by Mangle lightly shaking her. She looked up and looked at her. Mangle gestured to the doorway. Toy Chica looked and gasped when she saw Bonnie and the others coming out good as new. She jumped to her feet and ran to him. Bonnie saw her and held out his arms. She ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad, you're okay," she said.

"I'm glad too," he said.

Mangle smiled at them then looked at Foxy. He was touching his head. He looked over at her. Mangle turned away blushing. She didn't say anything but she really likes Foxy. She thought that he was cute. She looked over to Toy Chica; who was kissing her boyfriend. Mangle was happy for her but felt a bit jealous of their relationship. Bonnie held her tightly in his arms. Toy Chica wrapped her arms around his neck.

Toy Freddy and the others made their way into the room. The puppet explained that Bonnie and the others were staying with them for a while. Toy Freddy thought that was a good idea since they didn't have a place to go. Toy Bonnie was glad to have more friends around. Mangle was more than willing to share their place. Toy Chica of course was just glad to have Bonnie around all the time.

"Toy Freddy," said the puppet why don't you show our guests to the empty bedrooms."

"Of course," said Toy Freddy, "would you all be as kind as to follow me."

They followed him to the empty rooms. Bonnie kept his arm around Toy Chica's shoulders. His room wasn't far from hers, so if she wanted to she could sneak into his room if she wanted. Mangle blushed realizing that Foxy was going to be across from her room. Chica and Freddy since they were a married couple were sharing a room.

Gold's room was at the end of the hall which was fine with him. They all went into their rooms to get settled in. Toy Chica walked into her room. She grabbed a journal and sat onto her bed. She opened it to an empty paper and started writing a poem about the day events. She heard a knock on the door. She looked up and quickly hid the journal behind her. Bonnie walked into the room. She blushed. She didn't except him in her room just yet.

"Nice room," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

"Cupcake."

"Shut up you," she hissed at the cupcake.

"Your cupcake talks too, huh," he said.

"Huh?"

"Chica's talks too but of course like yours it only says one word."

"Oh, I guess that's normal."

"Yeah maybe."

"Cupcake."

"Shut up."

He chuckled and noticed the journals on the nightstand. He walked over and touched the cover of one. He looked at her then removed his hand. She didn't even give a look. He just pulled away. She didn't know why he did that. Maybe he figured that it was her business so he decided not to touch them.

"You like poetry, huh."

"Yeah I do."

"That's pretty cool."

"You think so?"

He sat down on her bed and grabbed her arm. She blushed as he rubbed his hand against her arm. She looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She smiled and grabbed his wrist before kissing him.

"Yeah I do," he said, "I'm not a big fan of poetry but if you are so that's fine with me."

She smiled. He was so sweet. She leaned forward and kissed him again. He lied on his elbows. She leaned back on her elbows.

"I've been writing some poetry too but I'm not that good."

"I would love to read some, some time," he said, "I bet it's beautiful like you."

She blushed. He knew what to say to her. She smiled at him. He looked into her eyes. She could feel his hand moving up her shoulder. She didn't stop him. His hand was now up her shoulder rubbing it. She wanted him to take her right then and there. His hand reached her face and stroked her cheek. She sighed and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her. She had moved the journal onto the nightstand now.

She closed her eyes and felt herself almost falling asleep. She felt so comfortable beside him like this. He kissed her cheek and down to her neck. She would let him do anything he wanted to her. They heard a knock on the door frame. She opened her eyes. They turned to see Freddy standing there staring at them. He shook his head at Bonnie.

"What are you doing in here," he said, "you know better Bonnie. Come on, we need to have a talk with the puppet."

"Sure," said Bonnie.

He turned to her. She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back. Freddy had left the room now. He sat up and stood up. She sat up too and looked at him. He stared at her for a moment before leaning over to kiss her once more. She moaned with pleasure as she kissed him back.

"I'll see you soon," he said.

"Okay," she said.

He walked out of the room. She sighed dreamy. She lied onto her bed smiling up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that he came into her room on his own free will. Did he want something or was he just wanting alone with her? Whatever it was he wanted: she would gladly give it to him. She heard her cupcake yelling at her but she didn't care. She wasn't going to argue with her right now.

#

"CUPCAKE!"

"OW! GET OFF!"

Toy Chica pushed her cupcake off of her after it jumped hard onto her chest. She growled annoyed. She hated when her cupcake did that. She lied her head back down. Her cupcake went for another attack. She held up her hand catching it in mid air.

"Stop that," she hissed.

"Cupcake!"

"I'm awake you jerk!"

"Cupcake! Cupcake! Cupcake!"

"Hey watch your mouth!"

"Cupcake!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, just stop jumping on me okay."

"CUPCAKE!"

"YOU JERK!"

They heard a knock on the door. She looked up at the door.

"Toy Chica," Mangle called, "are you fighting with your cupcake again?"

"Yeah," she groaned.

"Cupcake!"

"Shut up!"

"Cupcake!"

"I'm this close to tying you up and throwing you into the closet!"

"Cupcake!"

"That's it! You're going into the closet!"

"CUPCAKE!"

"Then behave!"

"Toy Chica! Could you keep it down! Some of us are still trying to sleep!"

"You should be up anyways Toy Freddy," she cried.

"Cupcake!"

"What was that?!"

"Cupcake."

They heard another knock on the door. She looked at the door.

"Hey Toy Chica are you okay in there?"

That was Bonnie's voice. She got up and put her cupcake down onto the nightstand. She opened the door to see him standing there worried.

"Yeah I'm fine Bonnie," she said.

"Cupcake. Cupcake. Cupcake."

"Shut up."

"I heard sound coming from your room and I got worried."

"Oh don't worry this is normal," she said, "My cupcake can be a jerk."

"Cupcake!"

"The truth hurts!"

"If you say so, do you want to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Cupcake."

"Fine you stay here."

"Cupcake."

"Yeah, yeah, be that way."

#

After breakfast; Toy Chica and Bonnie were hanging in the stage room. They sat there talking. Bonnie looked like he wanted to do something.

"Bonnie are you okay," she asked.

"Well, actually," he said, "I've made you something."

"What is it?"

He reached from behind him and pulled a large ring. She looked at it for a moment trying to figure out it was. She took it from him and looked at it.

"It's a halo," he said.

"Oh, why did you make this?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed at him. He looked into her eyes and pulled her close. She looked into his eyes.

"Because," he said, "I'm in love with an angel and I want the whole world to know it."

She blushed. He thought that she was an angel. She touched his cheek staring into his eyes. She never been an angel before but she liked it when he called her it.

"I love you Bonnie and I would love it if you call me your angel."

"Good, because I've wanted to make that your pet name, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind it. I love it when you call it. Could you say it again please?"

"Of course angel, whatever you want."

She loved it, hearing that pet name made her feel special; she could get use to this. He placed his forehead against hers. She smiled at him. He smiled back. She kissed him and he kissed her back. They wrapped their arms around each other.

#

#

#  
#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Fairytale 5, the protector

#

Toy Chica put the halo on her head. Mangle giggled as she stared at her with it on. They were sitting at a table in one of the smaller rooms. She had been carrying that halo with her since Bonnie had given it to her.

"What's with that," Mangle asked.

"It's my halo," said Toy Chica, "ya like?"

"Why do you have a halo?"

"Bonnie made it for me; he says it because I'm his angel."

"How cute."

"Yup, I'm proud to wear this."

"I can tell, you've been carrying it around with you all day."

"Hey girls," said Toy Bonnie.

"Hey Toy Bonnie," they replied.

He started laughing when he saw the halo on Toy Chica's head. She glared at him before slapping him across the face.

"OW!" he cried.

"What's so funny," she growled.

"What's that thing on your head?"

"My halo for your information!"

"Don't you have to be an angel for that?"

She growled and punched him on top of his head. He cried out in pain holding his head. Mangle rolled her eyes. Toy Bonnie could be such an idiot sometimes.

"My boyfriend made this for me idiot!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because, he loves me and I'm his angel."

"You an angel, yeah right."

She bashed her fist into his nose. Toy Bonnie fell onto the floor backwards. She growled at him. She grabbed him by his bowtie and started shaking him angrily.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! YOU'LL SHOW YOU TO LAUGH AT A GIFT MY BOYFRIEND MADE FO R ME!"

Mangle got up to stop her but a hand grabbed her wrist. Toy Chica looked to see Bonnie holding her wrist. She dropped Toy Bonnie and turned to him. Bonnie pulled her toward him. He pulled her into his chest. He looked over at Toy Bonnie; who was rubbing his head. Bonnie shook his head at him. Toy Bonnie looked at him.

"You shouldn't make fun of her halo," he said, "I've tried to make it perfect for her."

"Idiot," said Mangle.

"Sorry dude," said Toy Bonnie, "it's just hard to believe that you would call Toy Chica an angel."

He went flying backwards as Toy Chica punched him. She growled at him. Bonnie grabbed her hand and lowered it to her side. She looked at him. He shook his head. Mangle groaned. She walked over to Toy Bonnie.

"If I were you," she said, "I'd keep my mouth shut about her halo."

"Now, you tell me," Toy Bonnie groaned.

"No it's called common sense," said Mangle.

"Hey what's going on here Bon," Foxy asked popping his head into the room.

Mangle's face turned red when she saw him. She still haven't told him her feelings. Foxy walked into the room and saw the halo on Toy Chica's head.

"What up with the large ring," he asked.

"It's a halo," Toy Chica groaned.

"Huh?"

"I made it for her," said Bonnie.

"Oh, so that's why you were locked up in your room this morning."

"Yeah."

"I guess she's fine with that pet name, huh?"

"Of course," said Toy Chica, "I love it and best of all: Bonnie gave it to me."

"Hey that's fine with me whatever you lovebirds to," said Foxy, "I'm just happy for you guys."

"Thanks Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Hey any time pal," said Foxy.

He turned to Mangle. She blushed as he stared at her. Bonnie elbowed him. Foxy looked at him and nodded.

"Hey Mangle," said Foxy, "can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course," said Mangle.

"Great let's go."

She followed him out of the room. Bonnie and Foxy wrinkled at each other before they left the room. Toy Chica smiled realizing what Foxy was going to do. She looked up at Bonnie. He looked down at her. Toy Bonnie took that as his cue to leave.

"That's so sweet of him," she said.

"Well if it weren't Foxy," said Bonnie, "I would be too scared to ask you out."

"Really, I'll have to thank him later."

They heard Mangle let out a scream of joy. Toy Chica looked to see Mangle jumping into Foxy's arms happily.

"Yes," she cried.

"You will," Foxy asked.

"Of course," she replied.

Toy Chica smiled and turned to Bonnie. He leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss. Foxy and Mangle came back smiling at them. Bonnie and Foxy high fived each other while Mangle told Toy Chica the good news.

"Foxy just asked me out," she cried happily.

"I'm so happy for you," said Toy Chica hugging her best friend.

"Thanks."

"Way a go Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Thanks Bon," said Foxy, "to tell ya the truth I was nervous."

"Hey you did great."

"Thanks man."

The two boys shook hands. Toy Chica smiled at them then turned back to Mangle. They had a reason to celebrate.

#

Toy Chica walked out of the pizzeria with a list for groceries. She volunteered to get them to get away from Toy Bonnie making fun of her halo. She walked down the sidewalk heading the store. She got to the store and stepped inside. The clerk waved to her as he was stocking shelves behind the counter. She waved back. She walked to the back of the store. She pulled out the list and looked at it.

She picked up a box of cereal and put it into the cart she grabbed at the entrance. She pushed it down the aisle. She grabbed a few more things before making her way to register. She placed the items onto the counter. The clerk rang her up. He had been working here for years and he knew them pretty well. He was use to them coming in to shop.

"How are things," he asked.

"Fine," she replied, "the boys are still the same as always. Mangle just got asked out on a date yesterday."

"Good for her," said the clerk, "she told me that you have a boyfriend now. Is that true?"

"Yep, I do," she said dreamy.

"What's he like?"

"He's amazing," she replied smiling.

"I tell that he has you on cloud nine."

"Funny."

"By the way, what's that thing on your head?"

"Oh, it's a halo, my boyfriend for me. He calls me his angel."

"Cute."

"Yep he is."

"Maybe you should bring him with you next time. I would love to meet him and I'm sure Tammy would too."

"She might try to steal him."

"He's that good, huh?"

She blushed.

"I didn't mean anything like that. W-we haven't done that."

"Oh, okay then."

The door opened and a man dressed for winter entered the store. It was strange since it was summer and no one would be that crazy to wear winter clothing this time of the year. Toy Chica eyed him carefully. He wore gloves and a mask over his head. She felt like he was up to no good. She watched him as he made his way to the back of the store.

"Hey Ty," she said.

The clerk looked up at her. She gestured to the man in the back. He nodded and watched him too. The man reached into his pocket. He pulled out something but they couldn't see what it was. He moved toward the counter. Toy Chica reached for her phone to snipe a picture of the guy. The man stopped and pointed a 32 min pistol at the clerk's head.

"Empty the register," he demanded.

The clerk held up his hands over his head. Toy Chica stood there getting ready to tackle him to the floor. The clerk reached under the counter as she went forward. She leapt up and kicked the man to the floor. His gun sidles across the floor. Toy Chica sat on top of him. She looked up at the clerk. He nodded. He was so glad to have the toys come here. They stopped so many robberies then the cops have in weeks. A loud pop sound went off. Toy Chica fell onto the floor. A second robber entered the store.

He looked down at his partner before walking over her. He pointed his hand gun at her face. They probably knew about the toys coming here. The clerk cried out as the man began to pull the trigger. Toy Chica's vision began to blur. She knew that he shot her in sensitive area. She couldn't move. The man said something but she didn't hear it.

A cry echoed out in the store. Toy Chica knew it was the robber. Her vision slowly returned. The robber was on the floor beaten. She looked up to see the clerk looking down at her with relieved. She accepted to be in pain but she wasn't.

"You alright," a voice asked.

She looked to Bonnie sitting there beside her. She gasped what was he doing here? He should be back at the pizzeria with the others. She sat up but her head felt strange. She leaned back only to have Bonnie catch her.

"Take it easy angel," he said, "I've managed to repair you but you still need to stay there."

"Bonnie," she gasped.

She heard the police pulling up to the store. They came running into the store with their guns at the ready. They looked and saw Toy Chica lying there. An officer that knew her noticed Bonnie over her. He walked over and pointed his gun at Bonnie's head. Bonnie looked up at him. He officer ordered him to his feet. Bonnie stood up.

"Wait," Toy Chica gasped, "he's my boyfriend. He was only repairing me."

The officer lowered his gun and apologized. Bonnie wasn't bothered one bit. The officer grabbed the man that Bonnie had beaten up by the arm and forced him to his feet. He pushed him out of the store. The clerk answered any questions that they asked him. The officer returned to take Toy Chica's statement but Bonnie told him that she should rest first. The officer told him had to do his job. Bonnie growled saying that she wasn't in any condition to talk right now and needed some rest. The officer gave up and left.

Bonnie picked her up and paid for the groceries. He grabbed the bags and carried them and her back to the pizzeria. He pushed the doors opened. Foxy and Mangle were sitting on the stage when they saw him come in. They jumped up when they saw Toy Chica in his arms.

"Toy Chica," Mangle cried.

"What happened Bon," Foxy asked.

Bonnie handed him the bags and carried her to her room without a word. He opened her door and set down onto her bed. She reached for up him. He held her hand. He looked worried. She knew that he would be. He sat down beside her.

"I should've been there sooner," he said.

He swore under his breath. She looked at him. She tried to sit up but he stopped her. He shook his head. The puppet flowed into the room. Foxy and Mangle had told him what happened. He saw the repairs that Bonnie had made on her.

"You did well," he said, "she'll be fine."

"I screwed up," said Bonnie, "I should've been there with her."

"Bonnie don't blame yourself," said the puppet, "she'll be fine."

"I should've volunteered to go with her."

"You didn't know."

"I could've prevented it."

'Things like this happen. You can't blame yourself for this. I told you the same thing when Spring Bonnie died."

"I failed him too. I could've gotten there sooner he would be still here with us."

"Bonnie, no one blames you."

"Yeah I know."

"I've let down the love of my life and my father."

"Bonnie, don't!"

Toy Chica squeezed his hand. He looked down at her. She stared at him and reached up to touch his face. She tried to speak but only a gasp came out.

"Stay with her for now," said the puppet, "I will talk with Gold."

The puppet left the room. Bonnie stayed there holding her hand. He heard a knock on the door frame. He turned to see Foxy standing there.

"Hey Bon," he said, "How is she?"

"She needs to rest," said Bonnie.

"Yeah I figured as much but I'm more worried about you. The way you looked when you came in it was like when happened with Spring Bonnie; your father again."

"I'm fine Foxy."

"No you're not."

Foxy sat down onto the bed. He stared at him hard.

"Bon, I've known you since we were kids and I know when something's wrong. I get that you're worried about your girlfriend but you can't blame yourself for what happened."

"Where are you going with this Foxy?"

"My point is; that you're pushing yourself too hard after what happened to your dad. You can't protect everyone and you can't bring him back either."

"I know that."

"Then get over it already. Your dad wouldn't want this for you. He would want you to be happy. Bon, I know that he would love to see you and Toy Chica together. He would know how happy she makes you."

"You don't need to lecture me."

"I'm not; I'm just looking out for you like when we were kids."

Bonnie made a fist. He didn't want to continue this in front of Toy Chica. Foxy knew this. He stood up and bounded his back. Bonnie looked at him.

"We'll talk later," he said, "right now take care of your girl."

He walked out of the room. Bonnie looked down at Toy Chica. He sighed and squeezed her hand. She looked at him.

"I wished that you don't hear that," he said.

#

Toy Chica woke up feeling much better. She looked over to see Bonnie sleeping beside her. She blushed. She didn't remember falling asleep last night and she didn't except him to stay the night either. She reached out and touched his face. She watched him sleep. She couldn't get what he and Foxy were talking about last night. She didn't know that he had lost his father tragedy. She knew that he wouldn't tell her anything about it.

She got up and walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen. She saw Chica cooking. She sighed and went to get some cereal. Chica looked over her shoulder. She smiled at her. Toy Chica nodded to her.

"You've recovered," said Chica, "Bonnie would be happy to see that."

"Chica," she said, "I heard something last night that bugs me."

"Yeah what's that?"

"What happened to Bonnie's father?'

Chica froze. She dropped the wooden spoon she was cooking with onto the floor. Toy Chica looked at her confused.

"Chica?"

"Where did you hear about that," Chica asked.

"Foxy and Bonnie mentioned it last night in my room and the puppet said something about it too."

"I wish they didn't," said Chica, "That's something we don't like to talk about."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'll never bring it up again."

"No, that's fine. You're Bonnie's girlfriend and you should about this."

Chica turned off the stove and turned to her. She gestured for her to take a seat. Toy Chica sat down at the small table in the kitchen. Chica walked over and pulled out a chair. She sat down and looked at her.

"It happened when were little; about ten years old I believe. We were playing at the playground one day. Gold and the puppet were busy that day so Spring Bonnie: Bonnie's father took us. He was a good man. He always did well by his son. Bonnie loved him so much. They were so close as father and son could be."

"He sounds like a nice guy."

"Oh, he was; he treated us all like his children. Anyways we went to play on the play set and he went to the restroom. Bonnie decided he needed to use the restroom too. He walked off. I don't know what happened but we heard Bonnie cry out and a roar. We all ran to see him being held by his throat by some strange animatronic."

"What happened?"

"We tried to save him but we weren't strong enough. Spring Bonnie had heard everything and came running. He made the animatronic let go and they disappeared into the woods. Bonnie got up and went after them calling out for his father. We ran after him. When we got there: Bonnie was kneeing over his dead father in tears. We all were sad that day."

"So how did Gold and the puppet find out?"

"We tried to get Bonnie to come home with us so we could tell them what happened but he wouldn't go. Freddy and I went and got them while Foxy stayed behind with Bonnie. We got back and saw that Bonnie was trying to repair his father. Foxy was trying to get him to stop. Gold had to pick him up to get him to stop. The puppet had told us that it was too late. He was gone; Bonnie didn't take news well. He locked himself into his room for the rest of the week. When we had the funeral: Gold had to get Bonnie out of his room."

"That sounds terrible."

"It was: I remember wishing that I could do something for him. Poor Bonnie, he lost his mother a few years earlier and now his father. He didn't have any relatives left."

"So, what happened?"

"Foxy's parents took him in. They treated him like a son but I think Bonnie never gotten over that day. Of course since that day he changed. He became protective of us and he tried to protect everyone he could. He ended up becoming a protector."

Toy Chica looked down sadly. He must've relived that day when she was shot. He must've seen his father dying again. She never wanted him to be in pain. She buried her face into her hands. She never knew how painful his life was. Chica patted her shoulder before getting up and leaving the room. She sat there letting it all sinking in.

"My poor Bonnie," she cried.

Was there anything she could do for him? How could she make the pain go away? What could she do? She knew that Bonnie wouldn't like it if he knew that she heard that story about his father. She heard the door opened. She looked up to see Bonnie staying there. He saw her crying and ran to her. He grabbed her shoulders.

"What's wrong," he asked, "are you in pain?"

She leapt up into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her back.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Fairytale 6, prince charming

#

"You did what," Bonnie roared.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," said Chica, "she asked and what was I suppose to do?"

"That's alright Chica," said Freddy, "Bonnie calm down. She would've known sooner or later. Don't be mad at Chica."

Bonnie growled as he sat down. Freddy had called a meeting between, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica and himself. Gold and the puppet were busy with other things so he called the other three. They knew it was urgent if Freddy called them somewhere in private. Foxy; who had been quiet this whole time finally spoke.

"What's this about captain," he asked.

"Right, thank you Foxy," said Freddy, "as you all know that Springtrap has been spotted in town these past few weeks."

"Yeah we know," said Bonnie, "what does this have to do with us? Springtrap thinks were dead anyways."

"Well," said Freddy, "he's next target is the puppet."

Bonnie looked at him. Was Freddy saying what he thought he was saying?

"You mean Springtrap would be coming here," Chica gasped.

"Yes," said Freddy.

"What are we going to do," Foxy asked.

"We have to get the toys out of here," said Bonnie, "I'm not letting that bastard touch Toy Chica."

"I know how you feel," said Foxy, "I'm not letting him anywhere near my Mangle."

"Calm down you two," said Freddy, "we can't just up and move the toys without cause."

"But Freddy," said Chica, "this does seem like a good cause to me."

"Even if we did move the toys," said Freddy, "what would we tell them? As if we know that Springtrap hasn't been spotted in this area yet."

"But Freddy," said Bonnie, "he's getting closer with each second we're sitting here doing nothing."

"Bonnie, I know that you want to protect them but we need more Intel before we act."

Bonnie growled making a fist. Freddy shook his head. Foxy punched the table. Chica looked down sadly.

"So, what's the plan," Bonnie asked.

"Well," said Freddy, Gold and the puppet will be getting more Intel on Springtrap's whereabouts while we keep an eye on the toys."

"That's it," Bonnie growled.

"What more do you want," Freddy asked, "we need to think here Bonnie. We can't go rush into a fight right now."

"But captain," said Foxy, "is it a good idea to let the puppet go? I mean you just said that it's the puppet he's after."

"It's not my call;" said Freddy, "Gold and the puppet can handle themselves. Right now the toys are our concern."

"We don't know how they could do against him," said Chica.

Freddy nodded leaning back into his chair. Bonnie slammed his fist against the table creating a loud ban. They looked at him. He growled and threw his hands into the air. He swore under his breath. Freddy glared at him. He didn't flinch.

"That's all for now," said Freddy, "I'll call you if there's any changes."

"Right," said Foxy and Chica.

Bonnie stood up and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Foxy went to calm him but Freddy stopped him.

"Let him cool off on his own," he said.

#

Bonnie let out a roar as he stood on the roof. He slammed his hands onto the edge. Why couldn't they just go and fight Springtrap? He was ready to end this once and for all. Springtrap was using his father's body and there was no way that he was going to get away with that. He swore under his breath. He hated this so much.

"Bonnie," a voice called.

He turned around to see Toy Chica standing there with her hands behind her back. She stared at him worried. He took a deep breath before turning to her.

"What's up angel," he asked.

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He squeezed her hand. She touched his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you okay," she asked, "I saw you leaving Freddy and Chica's room angrily. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," he said.

"Don't lie to me," she said, "I know something's wrong. Please tell me I want to help you."

"You want to help me?"

She looked at him. He stroked her cheek.

"Just keep being my angel."

He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. They ended up sitting down in each other's arms. She placed her head on his chest. He stroked her head. He felt his anger fading away. This was what he needed right now was to lie here with her; his angle. Freddy was right; they had to protect the toys. He would let Springtrap anywhere near her even if that meant he dies protecting her.

"Bonnie," she said.

"Yes?"

"I asked Chica about your father. I'm sorry if that made you upset."

"No, that's not it."

"Even, what is it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Bonnie, if it makes you mad then I want to know. I love you and I hate seeing you like that."

"I'm fine now, as long as you're here."

"Please, I want to help you."

"Angel."

She looked up at him. He touched her chin.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me. I can handle myself and besides I just need you right now."

She placed her head on his chest. He smiled and patted her head. She closed her eyes. He looked up at the sky. Foxy was right: Spring Bonnie would want him to be happy. Sometimes, he found himself wishing that he would meet the love of his life. He wondered what he would think of her. Would he love her like he did? He knew his father would be happy for him. He had always known that. His father would always tell him that happiness was very important but he had to decide when he should happiness or fight to defend others.

 _I hope you're watching dad. I'm happy with my angel and I hope you see that for yourself and I promise that I will get your body back to where it belongs._

He looked down and realized that she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at her. He wrapped his arms around her. He was too comfortable to move himself. He felt his own eyelids getting heavy. He began to close them. It was a cool night anyways so it felt good to him. He kep his arms around her as he drifted off to sleep.

#

Toy Bonnie ran with Toy Freddy chasing him. Toy Chica rolled her eyes at them as they ran by. Mangle giggled. Toy Freddy made a noise as he ran into the door. He fell onto the floor backwards. Foxy stood over him looking down at him.

"What's up Toy Freddy," he said.

"Nothing," said Toy Freddy.

"What did he do now," Toy Chica groaned.

"He played his guitar too close to my ear."

"So," said Foxy, "Bon and I do stuff like that all the time to each other."

"AH GOD DAMN IT FOXY DID YOU MESS WITH THE SINK!"

"See," said Foxy.

A damp rug went flying at his head. Foxy fell onto the floor face first. Toy Chica looked to see Bonnie soaking wet. She felt turned on by what she saw. Bonnie glared at Foxy. Foxy got up and waved to him. Bonnie punched his face. He fell back again. Mangle ran to his side. Toy Chica walked over to Bonnie. She grabbed his arm. He looked down at her and sighed. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She was trying to hide the fact that she was turned on by him all wet right now but it was hard.

"Come on," she said, "I'll help you dry off."

They walked off into an empty room with towels. She helped him dry off while her body was getting hotter and hotter by the second. She did feel this way before him but now it was even harder with him all wet.

"Thanks," he said.

"N-no problem," she replied.

"Hey are you okay," he asked, "you look a little red in the face."

"I-I'm fine," she said.

"You sure?"

"Y-yes."

She was far from fine. She wanted to jump him right then and there but fought back the urge even though it was hard. He had turned her on many times before but each time it got harder and harder hold it back. Bonnie touched her cheek. She could feel her body reacting even more now. Why did he have to be so attractive?

"You sure that you're okay," he asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-fine," she replied.

"No you're not," he said, "tell me what's wrong angel."

He had to use that nickname. It only made things worst. She had to think of something to get her mind off it but it was so hard. Bonnie pulled her toward him. She looked up into his eyes. He felt to see she had a fever but he didn't feel anything. He stroked her cheek. She couldn't take it but how could she bring this up.

"Well, there is something…"

"What is it?"

"It's embarrassing."

"It can't be that bad."

"Well…."

"What? You can tell me angel."

She blushed. She leaned forward and kissed him hard. His body tensioned as she moved her hands up and down his body in a sexual way. He wrapped his arms around her. He stood up from where he was sitting and picked her up. He carried her to her bedroom since it was the closest. They were kissing the whole time. He set her down onto the bed not breaking the kiss. He climbed over her. She placed her hands on his chest as they deepened the kiss.

"You sure," he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "please take me Bonnie."

#

Bonnie woke up lying in the bed beside her. He smiled down at her. He never knew how it felt making love. He never thought that he would ever experience in his life. He was so glad that he got to experience it. He sat up and looked around the room. Toy Chica slept soundly beside him. He looked over at her nightstand. He remembered Toy Bonnie telling him about her poems and how she was so private about them.

He sighed and stood up. He walked out of the room. He made his way to the stage room. He saw Foxy sitting there drinking some coffee. He looked up and waved to him. Bonnie nodded. He sat down and Foxy offered to get him some coffee. He didn't have a chance to speak because Foxy was gone. He came back with another cup of coffee. Bonnie rolled his eyes at him. Foxy set the cup down in front of him.

"You look like you some action," said Foxy.

"What's it to you," Bonnie replied.

"I've just noticed," said Foxy.

"So, prince charming what's it like having some love being thrown your way?"

"That's a weird way to word it."

"Hey, I'm different."

"That's for sure."

"Anyways, I've overheard Freddy and Gold talking earlier."

"And?"

"Springtrap was spotted again."

"so what else did they say?"

"I don't know much but I do know is that he's close by."

"What did they decide?"

"I didn't get to hear that part because Mangle needed to talk to me."

"Okay."

"Look Bon, I know that it's tough having your father's body being used as a vessel for that rotten bastard but I did hear that's there could be a way to bring back your dad."

"That's impossible Foxy."

"I thought so too but Gold mentioned that there was a way. He said since Springtrap was using your vessel as then there is a good chance that he's not dead."

"Then if there was a way then why haven't they done it yet?"

"Hey don't ask me, I'm just letting you know what I heard."

Bonnie stood up and grabbed the empty cup of coffee in front of him. He looked at Foxy for a moment.

"Thanks for the talk Foxy," he said.

He walked into the kitchen to wash his cup. Foxy got up and followed him. Bonnie walked to the sink and turned on the water. Foxy leaned against the doorway. He watched as Bonnie cleaned the cups.

"There was one thing that I didn't mention," said Foxy, "apparently, Springtrap learned of the toys. Freddy is talking about moving them to safety now."

"About time," said Bonnie, "did they say that he discover that we're still alive?"

"No, I didn't hear that part," said Foxy.

"Well thanks for the heads up."

"No problem Bon, no problem."

#

#

#

#

Fairytale 7, memories of a son

#

Toy Chica woke up to find that Bonnie wasn't there beside her. She looked up and reached out to where he had slept. She smiled remembering what happened last night. She got up and stretched out her arms. She stood up and walked out of the room. She got to the stage room. She peered out to see Bonnie sitting there talking with Foxy about something. She skipped into the room. She walked toward them smiling while keeping her eyes on Bonnie. She enjoyed last night and she hoped there were more nights like that to come.

Foxy laughed as Bonnie said something. She smiled even harder as she got closer. She reached them and leaned down wrapping her arms around Bonnie's neck and kissed his cheek. Bonnie looked up at her and smiled. Foxy smirked at them.

"Hey angel," said Bonnie, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she said, "sleeping next to you was wonderful."

Foxy covered his mouth trying not to laugh at the look on Bonnie's face. Bonnie smiled at her. She sat down beside him still holding him. He wrapped an arm around her waist. She whispered something that made him blush. Foxy began to shake with laugher. Toy Chica moved her finger in a circle on his chest. She moved her finger up to his nose. Foxy couldn't hold back the laugher. Bonnie kicked him under the table.

"OW!" Foxy cried out.

Mangle came into the room and smiled at them. Foxy growled at Bonnie. Bonnie played it off like he did nothing wrong. Mangle walked over and sat down beside Foxy. She saw the glow on Toy Chica's face. She knew something happened last night by the way she was acting toward Bonnie now. She felt like she didn't want to know what it was. Foxy swore under his breath at Bonnie; who again acted like he didn't do anything wrong.

Freddy and Chica came into the room and saw them sitting there. Freddy looked like there was something on his mind.

"Foxy, Bonnie," he said, "meet Chica and I in our room."

He and Chica walked out of the room. Foxy stood up and gave Mangle a quick kiss. Toy Chica groaned as Bonnie stood up. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled as they walked away. Mangle tapped her shoulder.

"What," Toy Chica asked.

"Did you and Bonnie make love or something last night," Mangle asked.

"Yep," said Toy Chica dreamy, "it was amazing. I've never thought it would feel so good."

"I've noticed that you're glowing more so than sure," said Mangle, "aren't you worried that you could get pregnant?"

"I didn't think about that."

"Of course, you didn't, you were probably too busy with Bonnie."

"We only did it once."

"It only needs to happen once."

"Hey give me a break he was wet and did he look so good."

"Toy Chica! Control yourself please! There are children here."

"Sorry."

Mangle sighed as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she wondered why she even hanged out with her. Toy Chica wasn't normally like this but she changed since she started dating Bonnie. Mangle began to see more of a loving side to her than her usual annoyed and I'll kill you if you don't knock it off attitude; she usually had.

They heard Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy arguing. Mangle looked over at Toy Chica and to her surprise not even their arguing ruined her good mood. She wondered what kind of affect that Bonnie really had on her. Toy Bonnie ran out with Toy Freddy chasing him with his own guitar. They ran passed the girls. Toy Bonnie was trapped in a corner. He looked to see Toy Freddy walking toward him with the guitar in hand.

"Can't you take a joke," said Toy Bonnie.

Toy Freddy wracked him up the head. Toy Bonnie fell onto the floor. Toy Freddy saw the girls and waited for the usual punches from Toy Chica that she would them when they annoyed her but to his surprise were none. He walked over and waved his hand in her face. There was no response. He tapped her shoulder but nothing happened.

Toy Bonnie sat up and noticed this too. He lightly tapped her and jumped back accepting a punch to the face for being an idiot. She didn't move a muscle. Toy Bonnie blinked in confusion. Toy Freddy looked at Mangle confused.

"What's wrong with her," he asked.

"Love," said Mangle.

'Huh?" said Toy Bonnie.

"Oh nothing you two."

#

Freddy told them everything that he learned. They all sat there listening. Bonnie leaned back against the wall behind him.

"So, what now," Chica asked.

"Our only option left it to take the toys to Fazbear's diner," said Freddy.

"When do we leave," Foxy asked.

"Tonight," said Freddy, "but first we need to think of a way to move the toys without alarming them."

"That is a problem," said Bonnie, "we've kept this from them for this long but who knows what could happen."

"That's right," said Freddy, "we need a plan."

"It'll be tough," said Chica.

"I know but it must be done."

"We could move them while they're sleeping," said Foxy.

"And tell them what when they wake up," Bonnie asked, "We can't just do that. They might think that we're kidnapping them or something."

"Toy Chica wouldn't mind being kidnapped by you Bon."

"Shut up."

"That's enough you two," said Freddy, "we can't afford to argue right now. Springtrap is getting closer as we speak."

"Yeah we know," said Foxy, "but I'm just saying, I don't hear you guys coming up with something."

"Foxy please be serious," said Chica.

"I am," said Foxy.

"Freddy," said Bonnie, "we could tell me that we'll taking them out for a while."

"They could get suspicious."

"They'll get suspicious no matter what we tell them," said Foxy, "unless we tell them the truth, there isn't any other way to get them to move."

"This is their home," said Chica.

Freddy sighed and nodded. It would be hard to get the toys to leave their home without a reason. They all knew this but they couldn't risk telling them the truth about Springtrap. They needed a plan and fast. Springtrap was getting closer and closer by the minute.

"Alright," said Freddy, "we'll pay us time. Bonnie and I will head into town and face off against Springtrap. Chica, you and Foxy stay here to guard the toys. If things get out of hand I'll text you and you two get the toys out of here fast."

"Wait why, Bon," Foxy asked.

"There's a theory that Gold and the puppet came up with that I want to try and I need Bonnie for this."

"What's that," Bonnie asked.

"You'll see if it works."

#

Bonnie and Freddy walked down the sidewalk. They came to a corner. They could hear footsteps approach them. Springtrap stepped out of the shadows. Bonnie and Freddy braced themselves for a fight. Springtrap titled his head to the side.

"I thought you were dead," he said.

"Well, you thought wrong," said Freddy.

"Freddy, we should attack now while we still have a chance," said Bonnie.

"Ha, you fools," said Springtrap, "you should've stayed hidden. You could have survived longer."

"Bonnie, go," said Freddy.

Bonnie ran at Springtrap. Springtrap held up his hand catching Bonnie's fist. He looked at the boy and an image of a young child was in his place. Springtrap growled and pushed him back. Bonnie sidle across the street and stopped a few feet away from a wall behind him. He leapt up into the air. Springtrap looked up and the image of a child flashed in his head. he realized that it was Spring Bonnie's memories of this boy.

Bonnie threw his fist forward. Springtrap tried to grab it but something stopped him in his tracks. Bonnie's fist connected with his face. Springtrap went flying backwards into a wall across the street. Freddy stood there watching Springtrap carefully. If Gold was right then Spring Bonnie would fight to take control of his body when he saw his son again. Freddy didn't like using Bonnie like this but he had to see if it was true.

He could tell for the most part it was. Springtrap stood up and growled. He swore under his breath. Bonnie stood there in a fighting stance. Springtrap walked toward him. He glared him down. Bonnie charged at him with his fist at the ready. He slammed his fist into his torso. Springtrap fell back and Bonnie took that chance to take a second strike at his chest. Springtrap went flying back. He hit the pavement hard.

Bonnie walked over to him. The images of a child appeared once again. Springtrap was getting really mad now. He reached up and grabbed Bonnie's foot. Bonnie fell onto the ground. the image of the child appeared again. Springtrap looked over at Freddy. Freddy stared at him. Bonnie slowly got to his feet. Springtrap got up to his feet too.

"You damn bear," he cursed at Freddy.

"Using the boy to trigger memories so I wouldn't attack him."

"What?!" Freddy what is he talking about," Bonnie cried.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," said Freddy, "we believe that Spring Bonnie is still inside so we thought that if he faced you then it would trigger his memories."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Bonnie but we all knew that there was only thing that Spring Bonnie won't harm and that is you."

"He's been using you kid," said Springtrap, "to see if daddy is still here."

Bonnie made a fist. Freddy knew that Bonnie would be mad. Bonnie swung a fist at Springtrap knocking him to the ground. Springtrap fell back hard.

"I'm really sorry Bonnie," said Freddy, "but this had to be done."

"Don't you think that you could trust him," said Springtrap, "you could join me, I know that daddy would be happy to have you with us."

"SHUT UP," Bonnie roared.

Both Freddy and Springtrap stared at him. Bonnie stood there shaking with rage.

"Shut up, huh," said Springtrap, "I wonder did I upset you that much…."

"Shut up," said Bonnie, "That first one was for Freddy and the second is for you. I don't care what's going on but I do know one thing. That is; my father would never want me to betray my friends no matter what."

"You're a true daddy's boy," said Springtrap, "but that would mean the end of you."

"Don't you ever talk about my father again," said Bonnie, "you may be inside of his body but you're still a low life and I will destroy you!"

He ran toward him and bashed his fist into his gut. Springtrap fell backwards with Bonnie's fist in his gut still. Bonnie let out a roar and pushed off. Springtrap went through the wall. Freddy walked over to him. He saw that Springtrap's legs were broken. He looked at Bonnie. Bonnie turned and walked off.

"Bonnie," said Freddy.

Bonnie stopped but didn't face him. Springtrap looked at him growling.

"We only needed to pay us time, right," said Bonnie, "well, I did that so now I'm done."

"Yes but we should…"

"Do what you want Freddy," said Bonnie, "I'm not stopping you."

He walked off. Freddy looked down at Springtrap. Springtrap began to laugh.

"What is so funny," Freddy asked.

"I can see it in his eyes," said Springtrap, "he's got a bit of evil inside of him too. I can tell that it's only a matter of time before it surfaces and when it does I hope you're prepared to kill him because that will be your only option. The darkness inside of him is strong and I know that soon you'll have another enemy on your hands soon."

"That's where you're wrong," said Freddy, "Bonnie would never turn on his friends."

"You say that now but just wait Fazbear. I bet even now it's getting stronger."

#

Freddy sat there in the stage room thinking about what Springtrap and said. Was it true? Was Bonnie becoming evil? No, of course not; he wouldn't do that, would he? He looked over at Bonnie and Toy Chica sitting on the stage talking and holding each other in a loving embrace. There was no way that could happen. Bonnie had a lot to lose if he became their enemy. Freddy couldn't bear to killing him if that did happen.

"Freddy?' Chica called.

Freddy looked over at her. He hadn't told anyone what happened during the fight with Springtrap and what was said. Freddy was sure that Bonnie didn't even know what was said. How could he prepare for that?

"What is it Chica," he asked.

"Are you alright," she asked, "you look like something's on your mind."

"It's nothing."

"Freddy Fazbear, tell me what's wrong now."

"It's just something Springtrap said."

"And what was that?"

"What would you do if someone you turns against you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, I wouldn't believe it at first but I think I would try to find a way to bring that person back."

"What if you can't?"

"Are you talking about Spring Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"Freddy, Gold and the puppet told us that they found a way to save him."

"I know but still…"

"Don't worry; I trust them with my life."

She touched his shoulder. Freddy looked up at her. She kissed his cheek. He blushed. Every time she kisses him if felt like the first time.

"I know, I do too."

"Then there's no need to worry my love."

She looked over at the happy couple on the stage. Toy Chica beeped Bonnie's nose and he chuckled. She smiled at them.

"Pretty soon Bonnie won't have a reason to be in pain anymore."

"Yes, you're right," said Freddy.

He looked at the couple too. He knew as long as Toy Chica was around Bonnie would never betray them. He was grateful for her. If Bonnie did turn against them then maybe Toy Chica could bring him back to them. He hoped that would never happen. He saw Foxy and Mangle walking toward the couple on stage.

They sat down and started talking with them. Freddy also knew that Foxy and Bonnie were close and maybe Foxy could also bring him back too. Bonnie and Foxy bounded fists with each other. Chica placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. Freddy looked up at her. She smiled down at him. She looked back at the four on the stage.

"We got nothing to worry about. Springtrap is in the safe room and soon we will have Spring Bonnie back with us again. I think that our luck is changing for the good, don't you think?"

Freddy nodded but he knew that it could change if Springtrap was right then Bonnie would betray them and everything he had would disappear with him too. Freddy knew he couldn't let that happen to him or anyone of his friends. They needed him to be a leader first and a friend second. He had to make a tough decision that had to be made just in case the worst came to pass and Bonnie would be gone to them forever.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Fairytale 8, my love for you

#

Bonnie woke up in Toy Chica's bedroom. He had been sleeping in her room for a while now. He looked over at his sleeping girlfriend. She looked so beautiful as she slept. He sat up and stood up. He walked out of the room and headed down to the stage room. He noticed that no one else was up. He walked to the kitchen feeling hungry. He got to the kitchen and opened the door. He walked into the cabinets and opened them.

"If you want, I could make you something," said a voice.

He turned around to see Toy Chica standing there smiling at him. She looked so beautiful standing leaning against the counter.

"No thanks," he said, "I can't ask you to do that."

She walked over and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her. She kissed his cheek then pulled him to the table and sat him down.

"I want to," she said.

He tried to argue but one kiss and he stopped. He sat there while she cooked. He haven't had a home cook meal in a while. Chica usually only cooked for her and Freddy nowadays; so he and Foxy had to defend for themselves. Neither of them knew how to cook so they ended up just doing cereal and other things that didn't need to be cooked. Toy Chica had just finished cooking and placed the food in front of him.

"Thanks," he said before taking a bit.

She stood there watching him. She didn't cook that much so she didn't know if it was good enough for him.

"How is it," she asked.

"It's delicious," he said, "you're amazing."

She blushed. He was being too kind. She knew that it wasn't that good but he was too sweet to tell her that well she thought so. Foxy walked into the room and snuffed the air. He titled his head to the side.

"What's that smells," he asked, "it smells really good."

He saw the food that Bonnie was eating. He walked over and reached to take a bit. Bonnie pushed his hand away.

"Hey can't I try some," he asked.

"Toy Chica made this for me," Bonnie replied, "paws off."

Mangle walked into the room. She saw the food and smiled. Toy Chica was a good cook but she doubted her skills a little too much. She walked over to Toy Chica; who was pouring a bowl of cereal. Toy Chica waved to her as she set the box down.

"Felt like making him some breakfast," Mangle asked, "you're really sweet."

"Funny," said Toy Chica.

"Maybe I should cook for Foxy," Mangle said, "I'm sure he'll love it."

Toy Chica looked over at Bonnie; who was still eating. She smiled then turned to Mangle. Mangle was a good cook too.

"I can't believe, I'm actually going to say this but I really like cooking for him."

"Well, I guess that means you'll be cooking for him from now on."

"Shut it Mangle."

Mangle giggled. Toy Chica makes it too easy at times. Mangle walked over and started cooking. Bonnie had finished eating and brought his plate over to the sink. Foxy sat there groaning about how hungry he was. Bonnie slapped the back of his head. Foxy cried out in pain holding his head. He glared at Bonnie.

"Quite whining," said Bonnie, "just get some cereal."

Foxy snarled at him. Mangle and Toy Chica listened while Mangle cooked. Mangle finished making breakfast for her and Foxy. She walked over and placed the food in front of him. Foxy thanked her with a kiss to the cheek. Mangle smiled and they began to eat. Bonnie rolled his eyes at Foxy. He walked out of the room. Toy Chica stepped out and sat down at a table nearby. Bonnie sat down beside her with his guitar in hand.

He began to play a few notes while she ate. She smiled as he played. He was talented that she couldn't believe that he was all hers. She finished her breakfast and took it to the kitchen. Bonnie stayed there still playing. She came back a few minutes later and sat down beside him to listen. She placed her hands under her chin smiling.

Bonnie stopped when he heard Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy running into the room like they did every morning. Toy Chica rolled her eyes. Bonnie grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. He stood up pulling her along with him.

"Let's get out of here," he asked.

She smiled and nodded. He dragged her to the main entrance. She smiled realizing that he wanted to go on another date. He pushed the door opened and they stepped out.

"Ya know," she said, "if you wanted to go out another date, you couldn't just say so. I've been glad to go out with you."

He smiled and chuckled. They walked down the sidewalk. He led her to the park. It was a nice day so a day out in the park was perfect. They walked down the path they took before during their last outing. She smiled as they walked past the lake. He saw a flower and picked it up. He handed it to her. She giggled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and put it on her halo. She squeezed his hand as they continued walking.

"It is so perfect," she said, "just you and me alone."

"Yeah," he said, "I was hoping to have you all to myself today."

She smiled as she blushed. He was too much sometimes. They kept walking down the path. They found a spot to sit down to enjoy themselves. They sat down holding hands. She leaned against the tree. He moved closer toward her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder smiling.

"I love this."

"Me too."

She closed her eyes and let the breeze hit her face. He smiled down at her. He kissed her forehead. She placed her hand on his chest. He closed his eyes resting his head on hers. He had planned some time alone with her all day. Bonnie suddenly felt his head hurting. He placed his hand on his head. He made a sound that made her open her eyes and looked at him worried. He looked at her still holding his head.

"Bonnie, what's wrong," she asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "it's just a headache."

"You sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me angel, I'm fine."

The headache gotten worst as he spoke those words. He could feel his whole body was beginning to ache. He removed his arm to hold his head. She touched his shoulder.

"Bonnie what's wrong is your headache getting worst?"

He stood up. He grabbed a hold of the tree and used it to lean on. She got up and walked toward him. She reached out her hand for him Bonnie's body began to jerk back and forth before falling to the ground. She let out a cry as he fell onto the ground. She got to her knees with her hands on her head concerned about him.

"Bonnie," she cried, "what's wrong?"

His body began to change shape. He looked sickly and maybe even like a beast. He stood up growling. She gasped covering her mouth as she watched him stand there.

"Bonnie?!"

 _"No, I'm not Bonnie,"_ he said, _"I am Drawkill Bonnie."_

"Oh my god, what's happened to you?!"

 _"I've been reborn thanks to Springtrap."_

"Springtrap?"

He let out a roar before taking off toward the pizzeria. Toy Chica stood up and ran. What was going on? What was happening to Bonnie? Who was Springtrap? She needed to warn the others. Maybe the puppet knew what was going on here.

#

Toy Chica ran through the door calling out for the others. Foxy and Mangle walked into the room and saw her face. She looked like she's just witnessed a terrible murder. They ran toward her. Mangle pulled her into her arms to comfort her. Foxy looked around but didn't see Bonnie anywhere. He realized that something was wrong. Bonnie would never leave her side no matter what happened. He knew that Bonnie was in danger.

"Where's Bon," he asked.

"Bonnie transformed into some strange creature and said it was because of some guy called Springtrap," she explained, "he headed this way."

"SPRINGTRAP!"

The girls realized that name meant something to Foxy. They looked at each other then back at him. Foxy quickly ran out calling for Freddy. They followed behind him. They found Freddy talking with Gold about something.

"Captain," Foxy cried out.

"Foxy," Freddy said turning around.

Foxy told him everything that Toy Chica just said. Freddy's eyes widened. Gold seemed worried too. He disappeared to check on Springtrap. Freddy walked toward Toy Chica. He grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eye.

"Tell me everything," he said.

Toy Chica explained everything then Gold returned. He looked puzzled for some reason.

"Springtrap is still in his holding cell," he said.

"What is going on," Toy Chica asked, "what's going on with my Bonnie and why did he turn into a monster."

"Was this what he meant" Freddy murmured.

They heard Chica letting out a scream. They ran into the room and saw Springtrap standing there with Drawkill Bonnie standing beside him.

"Springtrap!" Foxy shouted.

"Bonnie!" Toy Chica cried.

"I told you Fazbear," said Springtrap, "the boy would turn against you all."

"What did you do to him," Freddy shouted.

"I just rebuild him," said Springtrap, "now attack them Drawkill Bonnie."

Drawkill Bonnie took a step forward. Foxy got between him and the others. They stared each other down.

"Bon, snap out of it," he said, "I know my best friend is still in there."

Drawkill Bonnie ripped his arm off. Foxy let out a cry of pain. Mangle cried out his name. Drawkill Bonnie grabbed Foxy by the throat and almost torn him apart if Freddy hadn't stepped in. Foxy fell onto the floor with sparks coming out of him as he hit the floor. Mangle ran to him. She cried out his name. Freddy punched Drawkill Bonnie in the face. Bonnie leaned back but came back bashing his head into Freddy's.

Freddy fell onto the floor. Gold grabbed Bonnie's wrist. Bonnie glared at him. Gold pulled him back then punched him in the face. Bonnie fell back onto the floor. He slowly rose up to his feet like a puppet being pulled by the strings. He swung his arm back sending Gold flying backwards into the air. Gold crashed into the wall.

Toy Chica stood there watching everything that happened. She looked to see the others lying there out cold. Bonnie walked toward her slowly. Tears fell down her cheeks. Was this really Bonnie? No it couldn't be, could it, Bonnie was never that cruel. He reached out a hand for her. She closed her eyes bracing for an attack.

"What," Springtrap shouted, "what are you doing kill her now!"

Toy Chica opened her eyes to see Bonnie standing there frozen. Why did he stop? It didn't take long for him to move again. He reached out and touched her cheek like he always would. She stared into his eyes. He stared back at her. He titled his head at her. Tears fell down her face. He looked at her. Springtrap was shouting at him to attack her. Drawkill Bonnie let out a soft growl as he stared into her eyes.

"What are you doing boy! Don't you want to be a true animatronic?! Kill that damn girl already!"

Drawkill Bonnie turned to Springtrap. He let out a roar before charging at him. He threw a fist into Springtrap's face. Springtrap went flying back into a wall. Drawkill Bonnie growled standing there. He looked over his shoulder at her. Toy Chica stood there watching him. He let out a roar before running down the hall.

"BONNIE!" she cried out.

He jumped through the window breaking the glass. She ran to the window. She saw him running down the road.

"Bonnie," she whispered.

He disappeared from view. She gripped her chest. She could feel her heart breaking. He was gone. He ran away from her. She lost him for good. She punched the wall as she cried. He ran off leaving her there. She just lost her whole world now.

"Bonnie, please come back."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Fairytale 9, I will search the end of the world for you

#

Toy Chica fell onto her knees with tears falling down her face. Freddy and the others woke up. Mangle looked over at her best friend. Gold and the puppet repaired the others. Foxy grabbed Springtrap by the arm and threw him back into his cell. Toy Chica continued crying. Mangle walked over toward her. She held out her hand to her. Toy Chica looked at her but didn't take her hand. Foxy walked over and pulled her to her feet.

"I need to talk to Springtrap," she said, "He would know how to fix Bonnie."

"No," said Freddy, "he's too dangerous."

"But we need to save Bonnie!"

"I know but we don't know where he is right now."

Toy Chica made a fist. Bonnie just left and they didn't know where to look. Foxy looked at her then at Freddy.

"Captain, we should look for Bonnie then get Springtrap to tell us how to fix him."

"You're right Foxy," said Gold.

"Right," said Freddy, "let's spilt up if you find Bonnie don't approach him just call the others and wait there. "

#

Toy Chica walked down the sidewalk. Bonnie could be anywhere. The city was so big and it would take days to find him. She held her body as she walked. She followed behind Foxy and Mangle. Why did this have to happen? Why did Bonnie leave? He could've stayed and they could've fixed him. She wanted her Bonnie back.

Foxy and Mangle were talking about something but she didn't hear them. Her mind was elsewhere. They walked past the park. She remembered when he turned into that thing. She wanted him back and this whole mess to be over. The puppet and Gold stayed behind to watch Springtrap. Thinking he could call Drawkill Bonnie to him.

"Bonnie where are you," she whispered.

She stopped when she heard a growl in one of the alleyways. She turned and looked into the darkness. She ran looked over at the other two before stepping inside. She walked down the alleyway. it was too dark to see where she was going.

"Bonnie," she called, "are you here?"

The growl gotten louder and louder with each step she took. She ended up kicking something and fell forward. She landed face first onto the ground. She looked up feeling embarrassed. She got up dusting herself off. She heard the growling again. She noticed an open door on the side of the alleyway.

"Bonnie," she called.

There was no answer. She took a deep breath before stepping inside. It was dark inside too. She kept to the wall using it to move around the room. She had to find a light switch somewhere. She felt something on the wall. Was this it? She clicked it and the lights kicked on. She looked around the room. It looked like an old abandoned factory. The place had all kinds of machines and strange devices.

She knew this place existed but she never knew what they made here. She walked into the room letting go of the wall. She couldn't hear the growling anymore. Maybe whatever was here was gone now. She sighed sadly. She just missed him. A familiar sound filled the air. She looked around the room. That was definitely music.

She recognized that melody. She loved that melody. She followed it to a staircase. She began to climb up. The music grew louder and louder as she walked. The music was definitely his. She just knew it, it had to be his. She walked up the final step. There a dark narrow hall. She walked through it. She used the wall as a guide once again.

"Bonnie," she called.

Still no answer, she got to a room. She peered into the room. It was dark too but she knew that someone was in there. She reached for a small pocket knife she had in case of a fight. The music was definitely coming from this room. She took a step with the pocket knife in hand. She remembered that it had a small flashlight on it. She clicked it on. The light created a small bream but it was enough to see around the room.

The music stopped as she shined the light around the room. She could hear the growling again. This time it was vicious. She knew something could see the light and was making itself seem very dangerous. It definitely sounded like an animal. She called out his name again. The growling stopped. She shined the light onto a foot she saw on the ground. it pulled back from the light. She walked toward it. She heard breathing as she approached.

"Bonnie," she called, "is that you?"

No answer.

"Please come out, I want to see you."

The creature's arm came into view. She walked toward it carefully. Something launched out from the shadows. She cried out and fell onto the floor. She hit the floor hard. She looked up to see a stray dog on top of her. The dog glared down at her. She realized that this dog had rabies. It was fuming at the mouth and its eyes were bloodthirsty. Good thing animatronics couldn't get rabies. The dog snapped at her wildly.

The creature launched into the air knocking the dog off her. She looked up to see Drawkill Bonnie holding the dog against the wall by the throat.

"Bonnie," she called.

Drawkill Bonnie roared in the dog's face before ripping it in half. She sat up searching for her flashlight she dropped when the dog tackled her. She found it. She picked it up and noticed that Drawkill Bonnie was staring down at her. He held out a hand to her. She reached up and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up to her feet.

 _"Go back,"_ he said.

"No," she said, "I'm not leaving without you Bonnie."

He growled and scratched the wall beside him. She held her ears as it made a really bad screening sound. She looked at him. Why did he do that? Was he trying to hold back attacking her? Was he really trying to hold back the killing instinct?

"Bonnie?"

 _"I can't go back anymore."_

"Don't say that, I'm sure the puppet and Gold could fix you."

 _"They can't fix me."_

"Yes, they can. Please Bonnie come back with me."

 _"I'm a monster, I almost killed the others and I could've killed you. if anything happened to you…."_

He scratched at the wall again making the marks even deeper than before. She reached out for his hand. He pulled it back.

"Bonnie, please don't push me away."

 _"I'm can't protect you."_

"Bonnie, I don't care about that. All I care about is you."

She wrapped her arms around him. He stood there not reacting even though he wanted to. She touched his cheek staring into his eyes. They were still his eyes. His beautiful eyes that she loved to stare into everyday. She kissed him. His body froze up with tension. His body became to relax and reacted around her body wrapping his arms around her waist. He deepened the kiss. They ended up onto the floor.

He stared into her eyes. She stared back. He leaned down and kissed her again. She moaned with pleasure as she returned the kiss. She loved him so much that she couldn't want to give herself to him. He may be different in appearance but he was still her Bonnie. He was still her protector. He moved his hand all over her body.

"Take me Bonnie," she whispered.

He was glad to reply. He kept moving his hands up and down her body. She rubbed his back. She kept moaning with pleasure.

#

They lied there on the floor in each other's arms. She was glad that he was willing to give her his love still. She moved closer to him. He lied there looking at her. She heard her phone going off. She pulled it out and saw that it was Mangle calling. She maybe just realized that she had sneaked away to find Bonnie. She looked up at him. He didn't react at all. He was glaring at a pack of dogs that lived here. She hit the talk button then held the phone to her ear. She pulled it back as Mangle shouted her name.

"Calm down Mangle," she said.

"Where are you," Mangle cried out.

"I'm fine don't worry."

"That doesn't answer my question. We're trying to find you but we can't find you."

Drawkill Bonnie got up and growled at the dogs. They were walking back and forth. Toy Chica could see that he scared them. They were acting like they were facing off the devil himself. Toy Chica reached up and grabbed his wrist. He looked down at her with a loving glaze. She smiled at him but was pulled back to her phone call with Mangle when she heard Mangle call out her name again. Drawkill Bonnie stood over her protectively.

"We have to meet up just tell me where you are."

"Okay, okay," she said sitting up.

"Where should we meet?"

"Tell me where you are."

"It's a bit..."

Drawkill Bonnie was now over her on all fours glaring down the dogs. She grabbed his wrist and rubbed her thumb against it. He looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She smiled up at him. He reached over and grabbed the phone. Mangle's voice was still going. He hit the end call button. She looked at him. He got up and picked her up into his arms and walked out of the room. The dogs backed away from the entrance of the room. He kept glaring back at them like an alpha.

They lowered their heads and whined as they lay down. He carried her to another room. He clicked on the lights.

"Bonnie," she called, "why did you end my call with Mangle and why did you carry me here?"

He sat down beside her and stroked her cheek slowly. She looked into his eyes. He seemed a little too protective of her right now.

 _"Mine,"_ was all he said.

She reached up and touched his cheek. He leaned into her touch and made a growl of pleasure. She smiled at him. He was acting like the whole world was going to tear them apart. They heard the dogs barking. Drawkill Bonnie let out a roar. She looked over to the entrance of the room. She heard a voice she recognized.

"That's Foxy's voice," she said.

Bonnie growled and got to his feet. He walked toward the doorway. He looked over his shoulder at her before disappearing from view. She had a bad feeling and got up. She something was telling her she had to get down there before something happened that could end very badly. She ran down the stairs when she heard Mangle screaming out Foxy's name.

#

#

#  
#

#

#

#

#

Fairytale 10, never take my mate

#

Toy Chica ran out onto the stairs. She saw Drawkill Bonnie and Foxy fighting. She ran down the stairs calling out to them. Mangle was trying to help Foxy by hitting Bonnie with a metal pipe she found on the ground.

"BONNIE STOP," Toy Chica cried out.

Drawkill Bonnie froze and turned to her. Foxy and Mangle saw her running toward them. Mangle called out her name happily.

"Where the hell were you," Foxy shouted.

Drawkill Bonnie slammed his elbow into Foxy's torso. Foxy fell onto the floor. Mangle ran to his side calling out his name. Toy Chica got to them. She tried to help Foxy but Drawkill Bonnie grabbed her arm. She looked at him. The dogs were barking like crazy at them. It was almost like they were defending their alpha.

Foxy slowly got to his feet rubbing his head. He glared up at Drawkill Bonnie. Mangle helped him to his feet.

"Let her go Bon," Foxy called.

 _"Mine."_

"Mangle, I'll keep him busy, you get Toy Chica out of here."

"Foxy no don't," Toy Chica cried.

Foxy ran toward them. Drawkill Bonnie roared and swung his arm back. Foxy fell back onto the floor. Drawkill Bonnie let out a roar and the dogs came running down the stairs. They stood on either side of him. Foxy sat up rubbing his cheek. Mangle grabbed Toy Chica by the arm and pulled her back.

"I've tried to play nice," said Foxy, "but now let's see each one of us is stronger Bon."

He ran toward him. Drawkill Bonnie roared and he tackled Foxy onto the ground. They both fell onto the floor and began to roll around the room as they fought.

"Let me go Mangle," Toy Chica cried, "I need to stop this. Bonnie will kill Foxy if this keeps up."

"No," Mangle cried, "it's too dangerous. I don't want them to fight either but it maybe our only way to bring Bonnie back."

"Mangle."

"I don't want anyone of our friends to fight especially Bonnie and Foxy. They're best friends it hurts me to watch them fight."

Foxy flew into the ceiling and came crashing down onto the floor. Drawkill Bonnie walked toward him. He picked him up by the neck and pinned him against the wall. He roared in Foxy's face. Toy Chica knew what would happen next. She saw the same thing earlier when he killed that dog. She got out of Mangle's grip and ran toward them. She cried out as she ran for them. Drawkill Bonnie held back his hand getting ready to strike.

"SSSSSTTTTTOOOOPPPP!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. He froze when he felt her arms around him. He dropped his hand to his side. Mangle and Foxy were shocked when he stopped attacking. He let go of Foxy and he sidle down onto the floor.

"Please, stop," Toy Chica cried with tears running down her cheeks.

"Please Bonnie, no more. Please I can't stand there and watch you kill your best friend."

Foxy sat there looking up at them. Drawkill Bonnie turned to face her. She looked up at him. He touched her shoulders.

 _"Mine, my angel."_

She buried her face into his chest. He held her in his arms. Mangle ran to Foxy's side. They looked at each other then at the other couple. Drawkill Bonnie looked like as if it was all his fault that she was crying. Foxy realized that his best friend was still in there. He would never do anything to hurt Toy Chica. He now knew that they had a chance to save him now but how could they? It seems impossible.

#

The four stepped out of the factory with the pack of dogs following behind them. Toy Chica held onto Bonnie's arm. Foxy used Mangle for support as they walked. They realized that it was night time now. They had been in there all day.

"We should head back now," said Foxy, "I'm sure that the puppet and Gold have found a way to fix you by now."

Drawkill Bonnie only replied to him in growls. For some reason he only spoke words to Toy Chica. They knew why though. They walked down the sidewalk to the pizzeria. Mangle noticed the pack of dogs following them.

"Um, we got to something about them," she said, "we can't take them back with us."

Foxy looked over his shoulder at the pack. He nodded. Freddy wouldn't like it if they came back with a pack strays. He looked at Bonnie.

"Hey Bon," he said, "Do something about them, will ya."

Bonnie growled at the dogs. The dogs barked and took off in different directions. They finally made their way back. Foxy reached out for the door but it opened and Chica stood there. her eyes widened when she saw Drawkill Bonnie with them.

"Where was he," she asked.

"Inside a factory," said Foxy, "is Freddy back yet?"

"Yeah, he's back," said Chica, "come on Gold just figured out a way to fix him."

"Great," said Toy Chica, "let's go inside Bonnie."

They walked through the door. Chica closed the door behind them. Toy Bonnie ran toward them.

"Toy Chica where were you," he asked, "Mangle told us that you disappeared."

Drawkill Bonnie growled and swung his crawls at him. Toy Bonnie screamed and duck down. Toy Chica looked up at Bonnie.

"It's okay," she said, "I'm not going anywhere."

He lowered his arm and growled softly. She smiled at him. Chica looked at Foxy confused. Foxy sighed.

"Tell ya later," he said, "right now we need to talk to Freddy."

"Right," said Chica.

Chica led them to the back room. She knocked on the door. Gold opened the door and saw Drawkill Bonnie standing there with Toy Chica holding onto his arm.

"You found him," said Gold to Foxy.

"Yeah well," said Foxy, "I'll tell ya later but right now where's Freddy."

"He's inside," said Gold, "bring him in."

They entered the room. Springtrap was sitting there tied up. Drawkill Bonnie roared at him. He was about to launch into the air to attack when Toy Chica squeezed his arm. He stopped and remained still. Freddy looked over at them. His eyes were wide when he saw Drawkill Bonnie standing there.

"Now tell us," said Freddy to Springtrap.

"How do we fix him?"

"You can't," said Springtrap, "he's a wild animal now. You can't control an animal or change it back. You have to kill him."

"Tell us," Toy Chica demanded, "there must be a way to save him."

"Sorry girlie," said Springtrap, "your boyfriend there will be nothing but an animal real soon."

"I'll make you talk," said Foxy.

Drawkill Bonnie looked at Toy Chica. He growled at Springtrap angrily. He knew that he was making her upset. Springtrap laughed.

"What's so funny," said Toy Chica.

"You have no idea what he can do," said Springtrap, "it seems to me that he already found a mate and now he's more of an animal now. I would kill him if I were you."

Toy Chica had let go of Bonnie's arm and punched Springtrap in the face. Foxy smirked at this scene. Toy Chica grabbed his throat and bashed his head against the wall. She stared into his eyes with rage. Freddy pulled her off. Drawkill Bonnie went at Freddy but Toy Chica quickly grabbed his arm. He lowered his arm and pulled her closer to him.

"He'll only get stronger with each day until the beast costumes him completely."

"There is a way," said the puppet.

They all turned to him. The puppet flowed toward Drawkill Bonnie. He sliced through the air at him. The puppet held up an object in his hand and hit him upside the head. Drawkill Bonnie fell onto the floor.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica cried.

"I can take him apart and use parts we have there to repair him but there is one thing though."

"What is that," Freddy asked.

"He'll forget everything," said the puppet, "everything about his life and the friends he has made over the years and he'll even forget his relationship with Toy Chica."

"No," Toy Chica cried.

Freddy let out a sigh. He rubbed the back of his head. He looked around the room. Toy Chica held Bonnie's hand. He turned back to the puppet.

"If that is the only way to return him to normal then let's do it."

"Wait a minute Freddy," said Foxy, "should we really do this?"

"Do you want him to remain a monster," Freddy asked, "it's our only choice."

"But Freddy….."

"Let's do it," said Toy Chica.

They all looked at her. She looked up at them.

"Are you sure," Mangle asked.

"Even if he doesn't remember me," said Toy Chica, "I can't sit by while he becomes a monster."

"Right," said Freddy, "Puppet, Gold, begin the process and don't forget Springtrap."

"Right," said the puppet, "if there is anything you want to say to him. I would say it now before we begin."

"I do," said Toy Chica.

"I thought you would," said the puppet, "we'll give you twenty minutes."

They all left the room. Foxy dragged Springtrap by the ropes and dragged him out. Mangle patted her shoulder before leaving the room.

"Good luck," said Freddy.

Toy Chica sat down beside him. She grabbed his hand. She looked at his face. He would normal but at a price. She leaned down and kissed his mouth.

"Bonnie," she said, "there's some much I wish we could do together. I would like nothing more than to marry you someday but since you won't remember our love then I guess I should tell you that. You are everything I've ever wanted in this world. I never felt love before you, you make me whole. If there was only one person in the world that I could spend all my life with then it would be you. My Bonnie, I would give everything to hear you call me angel again. I will be in pain but I would also be happy knowing that you're safe."

She paused for a breath.

"When we first meet I thought you were a prince or something but as it turned out he are a prince; you're my prince and I wouldn't change that. Please just stay the man I love forever even if you don't remember me. I really wish that this wouldn't have happened. The day we went on our first date was the best day ever in my life because you were my first boyfriend. I love you so much. I wish that we can be together forever."

She leaned down and kissed him again. She squeezed his hand. She knew that he wouldn't remember any of this but she had to tell him her true feelings. She needed to know how she really felt about him and always will.

"You are my knight in shining purple armor and my prince charming. I love you Bonnie the bunny and nothing will take that away from me even if you don't remember."

"Time's up," said the puppet as he and Gold entered the room.

She nodded and leaned down one more time. She placed the last kiss on his mouth. She stood up and walked toward the door. Gold patted her shoulder telling her that everything would be okay. She nodded and looked back at Bonnie.

"I love you," she whispered.

She turned away and ran out of the room. Mangle and the others were standing there waiting for her. Toy Chica felt tears running down her cheeks. Mangle walked over and wrapped her arms around her. Toy Chica began to cry into her shoulder. Mangle patted her back comforting her. Foxy walked over toward them and placed a hand on Mangle's shoulder. Mangle looked up at him. He nodded. She nodded back.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#  
#

Fairytale 11, I will always remember you

#

Bonnie opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. He couldn't see anyone in the room. He got up and walked out of the room. He saw a strange group that seemed familiar to him somehow.

"Hello," he called.

Foxy looked up and tapped Freddy's shoulder. Freddy turned to see Bonnie standing there. He walked toward him. He knew that Bonnie wouldn't remember him.

"Hello," said Freddy, "My name is Freddy Fazbear."

"Hi," said Bonnie, "I'm um; actually I don't remember who I am."

'That's alright," said Freddy, "we'll give a name. How about Bonnie?"

"I guess so," said Bonnie, "That name does sound familiar to me for some reason."

"Hey there Bonnie," said Foxy, "I'm Foxy."

"Hi Foxy," said Bonnie.

They shook hands and for some reason seemed normal but he didn't say anything.

"Say, Bonnie," said Freddy, "would you like to meet the others?"

"I guess so," Bonnie replied.

"Foxy, could you gather everyone here please," said Freddy.

"Right Freddy," said Foxy.

He let out a scream and the others came running over. Freddy acted like Bonnie was a new face which meant they all acted the same. They all introduced themselves. Freddy noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is Toy Chica," he asked.

"Stage room," said Mangle.

"Right," said Freddy.

When Bonnie heard that name Toy Chica it made him feel like that it meant the world to him but he didn't know why. They made their to the stage room. Freddy didn't want to put the poor girl through this but it had to be done. They got to the stage room. Mangle called over to Toy Chica. Toy Chica was sitting on the stage looking sad. She looked up at them and saw Bonnie standing there. She wanted to run to him but knew that wasn't a good idea right now. he wasn't her Bonnie right now.

Bonnie stared at the girl on the stage. She was the most beautiful girl he ever seen. He held his head as images of that beautiful girl flashed in his head. The first time they met, their first date and the day they spend at the park together, when they first made love to each other, he remembered every embrace, every kiss, every sweet moments they stole from the world and he remembered her; his angel, his reason for living.

"Bonnie, you okay," Chica asked.

Bonnie closed his eyes as the memories came flooding in. He remembered his name; his friends and his angel. He remembered becoming Drawkill Bonnie and Springtrap. He remembered everything that he went through. He let out a scream before falling back. Toy Chica saw him fall to the floor and came running to him.

"Bonnie," she cried out, "are you okay? Bonnie answer me!"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She was so beautiful as always. The others crowded around him worried.

"Angel," he said.

"What did you just say," Foxy asked.

"Angel," he replied, "my angel Toy Chica."

"Oh Bonnie, you remembered," said Toy Chica.

She hugged him and he hugged her back. The others cheered as he said those words. They kissed happily. They smiled at each other. The puppet and Gold looked at each other. There was no way he could remember them.

#

"I don't understand it," said the puppet, "it doesn't make any sense. He shouldn't have any memories of their time together, I've used totally different parts and he shouldn't have his old memories."

"Who knows," said Gold, "perhaps their love is much stronger than circuits and bolts."

"Maybe you're right," said the puppet, "this just doesn't make any sense to me."

"I guess we'll never know but at least everything worked out okay."

"Yeah, you're right and soon we will have Spring Bonnie back too."

"I know I'm right, let's just see what happens next."

#

Toy Chica lay in Bonnie's lap smiling up at him. He smiled down at her. They were like this for a while now. They kissed. Toy Chica was shocked when he suddenly remembered her but now she was glad that he did.

"Hey Bonnie," she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"How did you remember me anyways?"

"Well, I didn't know who I was until I saw your beautiful face. I guess our love is that strong."

She blushed. She sat up in his lap. He smiled at her as she placed her hands on his cheeks. They kissed again.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said, "angel."

They held each other in their arms. Everything was the way it was meant to be. Bonnie was back to normal and they could return normal. Bonnie reached behind his back. He had been wondering how to ask this question for a while now. He knew how to now. He took a deep breath. He pulled out the small red box from behind him.

"Angel," he said, "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now."

"What is it," she asked.

"We've been together for a while now and I figured there's only one way to make it better is for you to become…."

He held up the red box and opened it as she gasped realizing what he was doing. It was a beautiful ring that she ever seen in her life.

"My wife," he finished.

"Yes," she shouted happily, "I will."

He smiled and kissed. He slipped the ring onto her finger. She smiled down at the ring. This did make it better; to become his wife was a dream come true. She finally was living her fairytale. She having her happy ever after and she loved it.

"Actually Bonnie," she said, "There's something I wanted to tell you but I guess since we're now engage it's a good time as any."

"What is it," he asked.

She pulled out an egg she was hiding behind her back. Bonnie eyes widened. That couldn't be their egg, could it?

"We're going to be parents," she said.

"That's great," he said.

"You're happy?"

"Of course, we're going be to married and we're having a baby."

They kissed again.

#

Toy Chica walked down the alley with Chica and Mangle behind her. She smiled as she saw her future husband standing on stage watching her walking down the alley. Everyone had gathered around for this day. She walked onto the stage. Bonnie took her hands in his. They smiled at each other as the ceremony began. They stood there holding hands and did their vows. Freddy stood there doing the ceremony.

"Do you Toy Chica take this bunny as your husband," Freddy asked.

"I do," she replied.

"Do you Bonnie take this chicken as your wife," Freddy asked him.

"I do," he replied.

"I now call you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

They kissed. Their friends as they stepped off the stage. Mangle kissed Foxy on the cheek. He blushed as he clapped. They began the party to celebrate their wedding. Music started playing on the speakers as they danced. Toy Chica couldn't believe her happy ending had come at last. She had heard about them but didn't believe in them until she met Bonnie. Her whole life had changed thanks to this wonderful man that she loves so much.

Fairytale 12, happily ever after

#

Toy Chica walked down the hall to her room that she shared with her husband. She stepped into the room and smiled when she saw him sitting there with their son on the bed. It had been three years since the wedding. She still couldn't believe that she married him. Bonnie smiled down at their son as he played with his toys. She walked over and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at her.

They kissed. She sat down beside him wrapping her arms around him as they kissed. He wrapped his arms around her while they kissed. Their son made a noise to get their attention. They looked down at him smiling. They looked at each other then back at their baby. She picked him up into her arms. Bonnie held them both his in arms. They kissed again while their son made a noise again. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

Their son made a noise. Toy Chica held him up into the air. She smiled at him. He giggled happily.

"I love you too little one," she said.

He cooed making them laugh. Bonnie rested his head against hers. There was a knock on the door. They looked to see Mangle and Foxy coming in with their son for a play date. Toy Chica gestured for them to come in. They walked in and set their son to play. Foxy and Mangle had gotten married two years ago. Their son was born around the same time that Bonnie and Toy Chica's son hatched from his egg. The two little ones played together.

#

Toy Chica placed her son down for a nap. She smiled as she set him down into the crib.

"There comfortably," she said, "mommy hopes so."

She pulled the covers over him. He smiled up at her. She held out his favorite toy and put it into the crib with him. He grabbed the toy and curled up into a little ball falling asleep. She smiled and walked out of the room. She made her way to the stage room. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were arguing again. She groaned and punched them in the back of the head. they spun around to see her standing there.

"Hey keep it down," she said, "there are little ones that need naps."

"Sorry," they said.

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Bonnie was sitting in a small party room playing his guitar. He had made sure to play where no little one would hear it since it was nap time. She smiled at him as she entered the room. He waved to her. She walked over and kissed his cheek. He put down the guitar and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hey," she said, "practicing?"

"Just passing the time," he replied.

"Well I could think of one way," she said.

She whispered in his ear. He blushed and smiled. He loved it when she got like that. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along into their room. He closed the door behind him. She threw him onto the bed and climbed over him. They laughed as this all happened. They kissed moving their hands up and down each other. There was nothing like love to pass the time. Bonnie had been hoping for time alone with his wife.

He was glad now that was going to happen. They deepened the kiss. She moaned with pleasure as he went down to her neck.

"I love you," she moaned happily.

"I love you too," he replied.

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Toy Chica laughed as he rubbed her thin. She loved him a lot. She was so glad that he came into her life. She never knew how great it would feel to be in love. She had been doubting fairytales all her life but now she was believed in them thanks to her husband. He made her believe in true love and magic.

She never did see the appeal of those stories but now she could. Mangle loved fairytales and now she knew why. Bonnie made her into a believer. There was no one like him in her thoughts. He could make her believe anything he wanted. She never dreamed of having her own fairytale story but it happened. He was her prince and she was his princess; their story had come to an end and it was a good one.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

Everything around her was brighter and more alive. She never knew that she could feel this way about anything. She would always be in love with this man forever. She closed her eyes as she rested her head onto his chest. He stroked her head. She looked up at him and beeped his nose. He chuckled and stroked her cheek. She held his hand against hers.

They looked into each other's eyes. Their lives were complete when they were with each other. She kissed his nose and he pulled to kiss her mouth. She giggled as she kissed him back. Her whole world was much brighter now thanks to him. She never told anyone but she was a true believer of fairytales now.

#

The end


End file.
